


Stuffed

by KaizerUwU



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Foursome, Gen, Grinding, Lesbian, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Plushies, Plushophilia, Shower Sex, Threesome, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizerUwU/pseuds/KaizerUwU
Summary: Kai has no friends. With no friends, he made do and "created" one in a plush pokemon doll. That "friend" resulted in a sexual desire for it. One night while it's storming and after doing his usual business with it, he here's a knock on his window and finds a few pokemon seeking shelter. He lets them in where they show they can be the friend that he needs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Personal story a reader requested I upload again.
> 
> I'm also giving away a story in my Discord once we reach 100 members. You should come join! It's a small and growing community of like-minded people. Here's the link -> https://discord.gg/hwUJNAs

“Alright, finish up your assignments. The bell’s going to ring in about ten minutes!” a voice yelled out. Looking up from his computer, a teenager saw his teacher sitting at his own computer, not even bothering to look at his class. Rolling his eyes, the teen went back to what he was doing and that was not his assignment. Computer classes were always easy to him so he finished long ago.

Instead, he found himself browsing the web. The teacher was a rather laid back one and didn’t care if you surfed the web as long as your assignment was done and you weren’t looking at things you shouldn’t be. Since he finished his own assignment on the second day, they were given a week to finish, he had plenty of time to spare and kill. To him, this was a free hour only made better as it was the last class of the day!

“That means you too, Kai,” the teacher then called out to the teen.

“Already done,” he called back. “Finished it yesterday. Already checked for errors as well. Don’t need to worry.”

“You sure? You could always go over once more to be sure! Coding is something you can’t slide by. You know that.”

“I know, I know. But you forget I kind of live on computers. I’m very confident I’ll get an A, if not an A+,” he said as he continued browsing. He heard the teacher sigh in defeat. Kai didn’t like to be cocky but he was right. Every coding assignment he’d had so far, Kai aced. This one was no different. 

He looked up from the computer screen and across the room. The blinds were slightly lowered but he could still see through the small cracks of them. Clouds loomed in the afternoon sky but they looked different. And he had a sneaking suspicion why. Turning back to the screen, he did a quick search of the weather and only confirmed what he thought. “Yes…” he said quietly.

“Why’re you so obsessed with storms?” a guy next to him asked. He turned and shrugged.

“Don’t know. They just make me… happy. It’s a weird thing,” he explained quickly. The kid shrugged and turned back to his assignment and continued working. Kai then sighed to himself.

“Well, that was short lived… Oh well. Fine by me… Kind of,” he thought to himself. He looked back to the screen and saw a huge line of storms heading his way. With a huge smile on his face, he closed the browser and looked to the clock on the computer. Two minutes and then the bell would dismiss him from school to enjoy the weekend.

Shutting off the computer, Kai put away his few ‘notes’ into his bag then stood up. Not long after he did, the other kids of the class began doing the same. “Have a safe weekend everyone,” the teacher said to the class. Hardly anybody paid him any mind and moments later, the bell rang. Being in the front of the class, Kai was one of the first few out the door.

He made his way to his locker and quickly opened it. He grabbed a second binder from it and slid it between his arm and side then shut his locker. With everything he’d need to do his weekend homework in hand, Kai began walking through the school and soon, on his way home. 

Kai kind of felt sad that he didn’t really have people to talk to as he left. Almost every single person walked with someone as they left. Boyfriends and girlfriends, pokémon and their trainers, and then just groups of friends. However, Kai had none of that. He didn’t have someone to call his own friends or anything like that. It was partly because Kai was so devoted in his classes. At first, it did bug Kai but, as his schooling progressed, he knew that was just how it was sometimes.

He also knew that focusing in school would net him a lot of money in his later life where he’d definitely have people pay attention to him. That bugged him none.

Besides, Kai did have one thing to look forward to at home. He had a big smile on his face as he thought about it. Even if nobody talked to him, he always had her who’d pay attention to him.

LINEBREAK

The bus ride home was, as usual, very bumpy and music-filled. Kai was one of the last ones dropped off since he lived furthest from the school on this particular route. On a normal occasion, that would really annoy Kai. This time? He loved it. He had the relaxing sound of music in his ears, the changing scenery that was the forest, and then the quickly changing clouds. Everything was falling into place for his perfect night.

Though, not everyone was as fortunate. Pokémon of all kinds could sense the changing weather and needed to seek shelter. That didn’t mean they’d always find that shelter, though. Not every pokémon was that lucky. “Come on… we can’t stop looking,” a pokémon said. 

“This is getting ridiculous! This storm’s going to be sucky and we can’t afford to get you sick again. She doesn’t do good in rain as is so once it starts, it’ll be the worst on her…” a second said, nodding to another pokémon.

“Hey! I can’t help it! It’s all this damn fur. Just… let’s keep going…” it retorted. With a grumble from the others, the trio trudged on in hopes of finding their own protection from the storm.

Almost twenty minutes later, Kai was finally dropped off in front of his subdivision. It was a small one that was just across the road from a large forest. Thankfully, it wasn’t a long walk to his house as he was only the second house in. In no time, he was at his front door. He unlocked it with the key and walked in before shutting it behind him. 

“Kai?” a voice called out. He instantly called back to the voice.

“Yeah mom, it’s me! You’re home early,” he said. He followed the sound of the voice and got to the kitchen where his mom was sitting at the table, a book in her hands.

“Yeah, storm’s apparently gonna be big. No way did I wanna get caught in it so I wanted to get home before it got here. Dad’ll be here soon as well,” she told him.

“Same reason?”

“Yep,” she nodded quickly. “I’m not gonna cook tonight so eat whenever. Your dad and I are gonna just take it easy tonight.”

“No problem. I’m gonna go lay down. I wanna be up when it hits,” he told her as he turned around and began walking to his room.

“Of course you do,” she teased him. He turned his head as he walked and stuck his tongue out at her where she laughed in response, “Love you too, son.”

Moments later, Kai was in his room. He imagined his room was super empty and boring compared to how most kids kept their rooms. His walls were empty of posters and pictures, just as his nightstand and dresser were. Nothing sat on them, minus one thing: a single plush. A little over a foot tall, a flareon plush sat smiling on it, just as he left it earlier in the morning.

Kai walked over and sat his binder on a small shelf on the lower-half of the nightstand. He then slid his backpack off and grabbed the plush, giving it a large hug. He may not have had actual friends to hang out with, but he did have his plush that always was happy to see him. The cheery smile always greeted him when he came home from school. “It’s good to see you too!” he said to it.

Grabbing his backpack once more, Kai decided to get a headstart on his homework. He walked over to his desk where a laptop was sat closed. Setting the plush down next to it, he put his backpack in his lap and turned to the computer. Opening it up, he pressed the power button and then turned his attention back to the bag. He pulled out everything he’d need and, after the computer booted up entirely, set out to finish his work early so he could really enjoy the storm that was coming.

LINEBREAK

As much as he wanted to do his work, Kai found it hard to. He was home and at his desk by four and it was now almost seven. About an hour ago, his father had gotten home and the two talked for a bit. But that wasn't where his time went. Instead, Kai continued checking on the weather. The anticipation of it began to kill him.

Finally, the distant sounds of thunder rumbled in the darkening sky. “Are you ready for a fun night?” he asked the little stuffed animal. Truthfully, Kai did feel silly talking to it like he did but it always listened to him. Flareon was his favorite pokémon and having one, even if not real, was a blessing to him. That gave him hope that, one day, he'd have his own flareon to be his friend. “Yeah, I bet you're as ready as I am,” he smiled excitedly. 

Minute by minute, the thunder began to get louder. He knew it was starting to get to him when his imagination began to get the best of him. The sounds of thunder and heavy rain always frightened Kai but… he liked that fear. It always… made him happy in ways fear really shouldn't. It was a feeling he couldn't explain. He just knew that it always put him in that mood.

“Yep… Like we always do…” Kai mumbled to the plush. Closing his binder, Kai got up from the desk and walked over to his door. He opened it quietly and peeked into the hallway. He didn't hear the television on in the living room but saw light in his parents room from the small crack beneath. “Perfect…” he smiled excitedly. Another boom of thunder made Kai jump where he immediately shut his door then locked it. 

“Oh yeah, it's gonna be a good one…” he said to himself. His heart was beating rapidly from the scare of the thunder. Moments later the sound of pouring rain smashed against his window. Kai felt himself getting giddy with anticipation and knew he couldn't wait any longer. 

He picked up his laptop and the plush and carried them over to his bed. He sat the laptop on the nightstand and the flareon on a pillow next to him. He quickly stripped himself naked and hopped into bed. “Now what do I wanna do tonight…” he mumbled.

Once more, Kai opened his browser and quickly began searching for what would help him get off that night. Another boom of thunder practically shook the house, scaring Kai once more. His smile only grew as he searched. His smile wasn't the only thing growing, however. As he searched, he glanced over again and again at the plush. Soon, he found the video he would be getting off to. Setting the laptop off to the side of him, Kai leaned back and muted the video. Soon after, he started his private session.

LINEBREAK

“This is stupid! Why won't anybody help us?!” a pokémon yelled out. It shook its head before wiping the fur from its eyes with its paws.

“Why do you think, genius?” another yelled out. “We're wild. Nobody wants wild pokémon in their house!”

“Would you two shut up for two seconds? You two arguing won't help!” the third yelled at the other two. They eyed each other before nodding.

“Sorry…” they both said in unison. They both knew the other was right. They never argue like this until storms happened. With a nod, the three pokémon pointed across the street. 

“Look. More houses. I know some people are definitely living there. Let's go!”

LINEBREAK

As Kai watched his porn, he could feel himself very slowly build up his pleasure. Using his hand was always fun, sure, but he knew that was only temporary. The real fun was about to begin. He was in for a long night. 

Kai continued his stroking, soft groans coming the teen. Most seniors in school like him had long lost their virginity, but not him. No, he never bonded with someone enough to get to that point. Instead, he learned many other unique, and sometimes weird, ways to get off. Truthfully, he wouldn't change that at all. 

“F-fuck…” he groaned. His desire for release was quickly taking over. He wanted to just get off and knew without a doubt what he was doing wouldn't be enough. Usually he was able to just take it slow and eventually move on, but not tonight. That sexual attraction to the fear he felt from the storm made it impossible. “A-are you sure about that?” he asked the plush. Again, he felt silly imagining it talking to him but it was always fun to just think it was real. “Okay…”

Kai finally had enough. He brought the laptop closer to him before shutting it down. After closing it, he sat it on his nightstand then took a deep breath. “Now we really begin…”

LINEBREAK

“Look! That one has a light on!” one of the pokémon yelled. Seconds later, the same pokémon let out a loud sneeze, easily overpowering the thunder that constantly boomed. 

“Good! Come on, maybe they'll actually see us! We really need to get you in. You're already sneezing…” another said.

“Yeah…”

The three of them ran to the house with the light on. They quickly looked around and saw they were in the backyard of the house. They were all too short to see directly in but two large, green trash cans sat outside the window. “Come on!” one yelled as a sneeze followed soon after. The trio jumped up top and looked in. 

“There's someone in there! Hey!” one yelled as it began tapping the window. The other two quickly jumped up as one began banging the window as well. But… the third didn't join.

“What is that human doing…?” it mumbled to itself. It couldn't see the full view but it saw an outline of what was definitely a human. The rain made it almost impossible to see perfectly and its soaked fur covering its eyes definitely made it even more difficult. But it could tell it was doing… something. The human was hunched over and looked like it was… rocking itself. 

“Hey! Come on! Help us!” one pokémon yelled. It looked to the other two before nodding. Like the others, it began pounding on the window and shouting, desperate to be saved from the storm.

“Is… it mating with someone? Maybe we should move on?” one of the others yelled over the thunder. “I don’t think they’ll hear us…”

“No! We finally found a place where someone’s up and able to help! Don’t stop!”

LINEBREAK

With the laptop on the nightstand, Kai grabbed the smiling flareon and resituated himself. Most people would think he was weird if they caught him sexually pleasing himself with his own stuffed animal but he didn’t care what they thought. It always helped him relax and always felt good, so why shouldn’t he do it? Everyone has things they’re into that’re a bit different, so why’d it matter?

Kai placed the flareon in front of him with its small head down on the bed. When he first bought it, he knew he’d do this so he knew to buy one that was able to be formed and molded to different positions. And his favorite was always as if it was presenting to him. And that’s how he had it sitting. Its head was against the bed with its plush behind raised high in the air. 

Not long after setting it how he liked, Kai crawled on top of it and wasted no time in grinding against it. The soft, plush fur felt great against his bare skin. “You’re… so soft…” he sighed as he grinded against it. It was a little difficult to do just because of the size but he didn’t mind a little more effort. All it ever meant was the release would be better.

The large mane of the flareon rubbed against his bare chest and stomach, adding miniscule amounts of pleasure to the action. Deep down, he wished his plush was a real flareon so he could experience the real thing with something he loved but he knew that wasn’t always easy. Eevee evolutions always cost a pretty penny. One day, he’d have one just for himself. Of course, he wouldn’t force it to do this with him, but if it did, that’d be such a bonus to him.

Getting off with his plush never took long. The way it felt as he dragged his member against its belly was pure bliss. Already pent up from the pounding storm outside and his previous jerking, Kai was close enough to the edge. He imagined the plush begging him to release. “I… I’m gonna soon…” he told it. 

Kai leaned over even more and soon had his entire body holding the plush against the bed, his member sandwiched between the plush and the silk sheets below. His body rocked rapidly as he tried desperately to get himself off. Shivers were sent up his spine and body as the moments passed. “W-where…?” he mumbled. He then chuckled to himself, “I-if you say so…”

As Kai continued his thrusting, he swore he heard the sound of something banging. However, he was too lost in his euphoria to think on what it was. He was so close to his orgasm and that was all that mattered to him. “Mmm…” he groaned as his orgasm peaked even closer. “I-it’s here…” he groaned once more.

Kai couldn’t hold it back anymore. He pulled himself free from between the sheets and the plush and sat up. For just a few split seconds, Kai continued his jerking as he leaned over the plush. Then, like a dam had burst, his orgasm hit him. He rested his member on the backside of the plush, he seed spilling all over the top of its behind.

As his orgasm took over his body, Kai gently grinded against the top of it, wanting to keep the tiny bit of pleasure there for him. He felt the warm essence of himself coating his midsection a tiny bit as he did. “You’re… so soft…” he groaned in pleasure. “I wish you were real… I’d show you how much you mean to me…”

LINEBREAK

“...Come on. I don’t think it’s paying any attention to us,” one of the pokémon said with a defeated sigh. It turned and jumped off the trashcan and waited for the other two. With a sigh, a second jumped down… but not the last.

“Wait, it’s not moving now. Is… it okay?” it wondered out loud. “Wait… wait! They’re coming! Come back!”

A quick moment later, the window to the house opened up, a human staring the pokémon in the eyes. “No way…”

LINEBREAK

After what seemed like a blissful eternity, Kai’s orgasmic high began to fade, slowly bringing him back to reality. He pulled himself free from the plush and eyed what he just did. His seed slowly dripped from the top of the plush’s tail and backside and down to where he wish he could really put himself in. 

“...Vee…” Kai heard very faintly. He shook his head quickly.

“...The fuck? Did you just… Nah, my mind’s playing tricks on me…” he said. Kai swore he heard a voice but nobody in the family owned a pokémon. It wouldn’t have been the first time he imagined his plush actually talking but… this was so real. It sounded like it was next to him.

“Pix!” another yelled. This time, Kai was sure he didn’t imagine anything. A loud crack of thunder made Kai jump as he turned to the window. He looked through the rain-streaked glass and saw the outline of… something. It was looking in.

“...What the fuck…” he mumbled. Kai quickly got up and ran to his closet and pulled out a robe from the closet. Throwing it on and tying it, Kai ran to the window and unlocked it then opened it. Immediately, he was greeted with the bright brown eyes of an orange and black canine, its fur completely drenched to its face. “No way…”

The pokémon sat there with pleading eyes, desperate to be taken it. It barked once sadly, asking for shelter and safety from the storm. “A… growlithe… here…” he said in awe. He shook his head when it barked once more, a loud sneeze following after. Shortly after, it brought a paw on the inside as if asking if it could come in. “Shit, hold on…” he told it. 

Getting up, Kai ran to his bed and pulled the large blanket free from the bed. Running back over, he sat it down on the ground and laid it out in front of the window. “Come on…” he told it as he reached out. The second the window opened, rain began pouring in but that was okay as nothing of value was near the window. The growlithe reached towards him where he grabbed it and pulled it in. 

He reached up to shut the window but was stopped when the growlithe barked once more at him before jumping up again and placing its paw on the ledge of the window. It poked its head out and barked a couple times. He was confused until a second pokémon showed its head, this one a small, orange-red fox pokémon. “No fucking way… A vulpix too…? Fuck, come on,” he told it, holding his arms out. The vulpix, like the growlithe, jumped into his arms. “Poor things are completely soaked…” he said sadly. Kai sat it down on the blanket next to the growlithe where the two began nuzzling each other. “Only you two, I hope…”

“Pix!” the vulpix yelled, shaking its head. 

“...Another?” he asked, to which it nodded. He turned to the window and looked and saw nothing was looking in. “Was it with you?” he asked the two which nodded instantly. Just as he was about to poke his head out, a third pokémon jumped up on the can and what it was completely floored him. A brown pokémon with large ears showed itself to him before immediately jumping in. “Oh my god…” he mumbled.

“Vee!” it yelled at him, pointing to the window.

“Is… that all…?” he asked, to which they all nodded. He turned and shut the window as another loud thunder rang throughout the stormy night. Finally, the rain stopped coming in. He turned back to the three shivering pokémon, completely clueless on what to do. “A vulpix, growlithe, and eevee… in my room…” he mumbled. The three eyed him cautiously before the growlithe sneezed again.

“Here, hold on,” he said as he got up. The three watched the human run out of the room, leaving the three to themselves. 

“I told you! I told you he’d help us!” the growlithe said as it sneezed yet again.

“We got lucky! But look at you! You’re already getting sick…” the eevee said back.

“I’ll be fine. She can tell you it’s just because of the cold. When I dry, I’ll be better,” she said with a small smile and sniffle.

“Come on,” the vulpix said to the growlithe. The vulpix got up and walked over to her slowly and began blowing warm air onto the growlithe, trying to dry her as quickly as possible. 

“Thank you,” the growlithe smiled. Moments later, the human had returned and sat in front of the three again. This time, he wasn’t alone. Two more humans, a male and female, accompanied him. Instead of entering, they stood in the doorway.

“Well I’ll be…” the male said.

“I guess you weren’t lying,” the female said soon after. They all eyed the humans warily until the one who saved them came and rested towels in front of them.

“Come on, I’ll help you dry off,” he told them. He went to pick up the eevee in the towel but it stopped him. Instead, it pointed to the growlithe.

“Eevee!” it yelled. 

“You want me to dry the growlithe instead of you? But wouldn’t it being a fire-type dry it faster…?” he asked it, to which it shook no. 

“That’s only if it’s a pokémon move, son,” his mom told him. “Rain doesn’t have damaging properties to it like a Water Gun or Bubble Beam. So their heat won’t speed it up.” He nodded and turned to the growlithe who sneezed again. “Well, unless you count a cold,” she chuckled.

Kai nodded and held the towel out to the pokémon. It eyed him cautiously before walking up to him and into the towel. Immediately, he went to work on rubbing the towel up and down the pokémons body. “You know we can’t send them out in this storm, right…?” Kai asked his parents. It didn’t take long before he felt the growlithe leaning into his touch.

“We know, son. We wouldn’t do that. We may not own pokémon but that doesn’t mean we’d be cruel to them. You want to take care of them, don’t you?” his dad asked, which Kai nodded almost instantly. “Figured you would, especially with an eevee here,” he smiled.

“I’m shocked they actually came up to the window like that. Almost didn’t hear them…” Kai said with a chuckle. “But yeah, can they stay here until the storm passes? I’ll take care of them and everything. And this poor thing is probably sick with all that sneezing its been doing…” he said as he looked down at the growlithe. It sighed as it began licking at its paws to try and dry them itself.

“As long as you’re taking care of them and they’re not destroying anything then I don’t have a problem with it,” his dad said.

“Me either. Do you want me to get anything for them?” she asked Kai. He immediately shook his head.

“No it’s fine, mom. Gonna try and do this on my own, if that’s fine,” he answered, to which she nodded. 

“Alright. Come and get us if you need anything,” she told him. With that, the two left and shut the door behind them. When they did, Kai was left with a bit of an awkward silence as he dried off the growlithe. It was once sad looking but, the more he dried it off, the more its demeanor changed. It looked like it had more life in it than before, which made sense.

“So… I take it you were all out there looking for somewhere safe, huh?” he asked them, trying to break the silence. The eevee looked up from where it was laying on the towel and nodded to him.

“Vee…”

“And I take it I was the first to help?” Again, it nodded to him. “Well, you’re all free to stay until the storm passes. You can stay overnight if you’d like to as well. There’s plenty of room and… yeah…” he offered. The eevee picked up on his offer and nervousness and smiled appreciatively at him. It got up quickly and padded over to him before licking his hand as if thanking him. He instantly felt his heart melt from the cute gesture. “May I uh… pet you?” he asked it, to which she nodded.

He slowly reached his hand out and let her sniff it for a moment before resting his hand on her head. Her head was still wet but also very warm, most likely from all the rolling she did on the towel. But what he noticed almost instantly was the softness. “Wow… never thought I’d be able to pet a real eevee…” he said with a huge smile. It smiled at him again and pulled away before going back to rolling on the towel. 

The vulpix began sniffing the air as it looked at the human. Something smelled… off to them. “Do you smell something odd here?” it asked. To Kai, it sounded like a series of its name being spoken. He wished he could understand what it said.

“Are you all hungry?” he asked them. The trio looked up him before a series of confirming yips came from them. He smiled and sat the growlithe down and got up, “Okay! I have a bunch of berries we can eat. I’ll be right back. Don’t move!” he told them before running out of the room. The eevee then turned to the growlithe.

“I do,” the eevee said as it rolled. “He definitely mated with someone in here. But nobody is here. Did you see anybody leave?” the eevee asked the canine in the humans lap.

“Nope. He got up and came straight here. Nobody else was here when he opened up,” it answered. It looked up at him and the two locked eyes before smiling. “Told you he would help…”

“Oh whatever,” the eevee said, rolling its eyes. “But why does it smell like he mated if nobody else is here? Those other humans were probably his parents and it’s very taboo for humans to mate their parents so that’s not what happened.”

“He even smells like the aftermath of a mating time,” the growlithe said as it sniffed the air. “Like… really strong. It’s coming from the bed,” it explained. The eevee nodded and stood up. It quickly jumped on his bed and sniffed around and followed where it came from. “Well?”

“It’s… coming from this… thing…” it mumbled. It inched its way closer and saw it to be a flareon. “It’s an evolution of mine but… it’s not moving. It’s just… laying there. Did… he hurt it?” it wondered out loud. It turned when it felt someone jump up next to it and saw the vulpix was now sniffing at it. Immediately it recoiled from the smell.

“Woah, okay, those two just mated. It’s definitely on that…” it mumbled. The eevee walked around the flareon and saw a substance slowly running down its backside. It leaned in and smelled it before huffing.

“Yep, definitely. Look, you can-.”

“Hey!” Kai yelled out. They all looked up and saw him blushing as he ran over to the bed and grabbed the plush. “I asked you to not move. J-just ignore that. It’s n-not what you think,” he told them. He quickly moved it away from them and sat it on the nightstand, the three of them eyeing him curiously.

“Pix?” the vulpix asked.

“I uh… I’ve had that for a long time and I sleep with it at night. So you probably smell my scent on it or something… Just ignore it…” he mumbled. He went and sat down next to the growlithe again and sat a large bowl of berries down. Jumping down, the vulpix and eevee eyed the flareon once more, unsure of… what exactly it was and why he mated with it. Why would he be so weirded out about it? But doing as asked, they did try to ignore it.

“Here, I uh… got you all some berries. I don’t know what Fire-types like nor do I know what eevee like. So… I got a bit of everything,” he said as he laid out three more individual bowls. “But for you, I had to get something that fights the cold,” he told the growlithe. He poured quite a few large, yellow berries into a bowl for it, “These are Aspear berries. They’re known to cure freezing in battle so… I thought, maybe, they’ll help you warm up and fight that little cold.” 

The growlithe barked happily as it began gobbling the berries down. Glad it had no problem eating what he offered, he turned and poured and assortment of others for the vulpix and eevee. Like the growlithe, they too began eating. The way they ate made him wonder if they had been wild their whole lives. They were such exotic pokémon for the area, so how could they have been wild?

For almost fifteen minutes, the three pokémon ate in relative silence. Periodically, he’d refill their bowls, particularly the growlithe, of berries. He was surprised how much the two others ate. The growlithe though? It made sense as it could have been sick and eating while sick did help from time to time. But, eventually, they were full and content. “Better?” he asked them.

“Vee!”

“Pix!”

And with a confirming bark from the growlithe, he picked up the empty bowls and sat them in each other. He knew it may have been a touchy subject but he needed to find out about who they were and if they had homes. Part of him wanted them not to have homes because he could offer them a house but he also knew it would be best if they did because they could be taken care of. “So… I need to ask you three a few questions.”

“Vee?” the eevee looked up at him curiously. It laid down on its side and began licking its paw, waiting for his question.

“Well first, do any of you have a home?” he asked. 

“Eevee…” the eevee said quietly as it shook his head. The way it sounded definitely made it seem like it said no.

“I see… Well… you three are welcome to stay as long as you need. I’d really like it if you at least stayed over night while the storm is going and so I can make sure you’re okay,” he said as he eyed the growlithe. The trio looked at each other before nodding. The growlithe got up and padded over to him before sitting in his lap and started to lick his hand. “So you will?” he asked, to which he got another bark in response. “Good… So umm… this is a bit of a personal question but… are you male or female pokémon? Like… just so I can like… not call you the wrong thing…” he mumbled.

The vulpix and eevee looked at each other then Kai curiously. They both got up and turned before showing him which genders they were. “O-okay, you’re both female…” he mumbled as they showed him their slits. Again, they were confused why he was blushing. Did humans really find this kind of thing that awkward or weird? “I’m… just gonna assume you are too?” he asked the growlithe. It got up and, like the other two, bent over with its tail to the side, show its own slit. “A simple yes could have worked…” he mumbled embarrassedly. “You can uh… put your tails down now…” he told them.

With a confused shrug, the vulpix and eevee did as he said and laid back down. Again, the growlithe climbed into his lap and, as she sat back down, yelped in surprise before looking at his lap. She saw a small bulge poking its way through before looking up at him, “I-I’m sorry… This is so embarrassing…” he mumbled. She barked at him for a moment before laying down, ignoring the third presence. “At least you can ignore it…”

“He smells really strong again,” the growlithe said. “I think he wants to mate with someone. Or he needs to at least.”

“Yeah, I can smell it too. Did you see his face when we answered?” the vulpix asked. Again, all Kai heard was the various growls and names of the pokémon. He’d give anything to be able to understand them. He thought on it for a second and threw away that desire as they were probably talking about how big a creep he was for having an erection from something like that.

“Why was he so worried about you sitting in his lap just now? Is he-.”

“Yes,” the growlithe answered the eevee, “he is. Very much so. But he’s super nice and it makes him feel weird so I just ignored it. I don’t see why it’s such a big deal that he’s excited. It’s a normal thing.”

“Humans are very weird creatures,” said the eevee.

“Very much so,” the vulpix chimed in.

“O-okay, I’ll be back. I’m gonna um… take the blanket and get it dry…” Kai said quickly. The trio were shocked at how quickly he got up and moved the blanket from beneath them. He shut the door behind him, once again leaving the three to themselves.

“He’s a very… odd human. Are they all like this?” the growlithe asked. 

“No,” the eevee said as it jumped onto his bed. She was pretty much dry so her being on it shouldn’t bug him as much. Besides, she was only going to be on it momentarily. She could smell that same scent again, though this time it was much stronger than before.

“What are you doing?” the vulpix asked. Ignoring her, the eevee padded to his nightstand and grabbed the plush by the ears and jumped off the bed. It carried it over to the other two before setting it down.

“Growlithe, can you smell it and tell me if it smells like what you smelled when you sat in his lap?” the eevee asked.

“I can already tell you it does…” it answered. Leaning in, it smelled it momentarily at the nose, “So…” it sniffed, “it’s not that strong at the head of it but…” it continued sniffing, soon coming to the back end where his seed laid drying, “Woah. Now that is very fresh. Like… within the past hour. So he was definitely mating with this pokémon. But… why isn’t it moving? It’s not even breathing.”

“Do you think he like… maybe killed it?” the vulpix asked. “And he just… mated with the corpse?”

“I… don’t think so…” the eevee said. It gently poked at it with a paw and hummed, “It doesn’t even feel like it’s real. Like… it’s soft and squishy. But if it’s not real, what is it and why’d he mate with it?”

“Wait, Eevee,” the vulpix said, “this is a flareon, isn’t it?” she asked. The eevee nodded to her, “That’s your evolution. Do you think that he maybe like… do you think he wants to mate with you?”

“Why would he want to if he didn’t know I existed?” she asked in return.

“Well, maybe not before, but since you’re here now, do you think he does?”

“...Maybe. I mean, it’d be nice to thank him for giving us shelter. Do you think I should ask him?” the eevee asked.

“But why should you? If he’s mating with this pokémon, wouldn’t it be weird if he mated with you after?” the growlithe asked.

“That’s true… I mean, is it even his semen?” the growlithe asked. It then turned to the eevee, “Eevee, you’ve mated before. You see if it is!”

“Hey! Why me? Why not you?!” it asked with a small glare.

“Because you’re the one who mated most recently. Last time I did was about two months ago. Yours was about two weeks so you’d have the most memory of it,” the vulpix answered. The eevee hated it but she was right. 

“Okay,” she shrugged. Leaning in, the eevee licked at its behind and quickly recognized the taste of what it was. “Yeah… it’s definitely from him mating. This is so… different. Hmmm…” she wondered. “I mean, should I at least clean it for him as a thank you?” she asked. 

“I mean… you could…” the vulpix shrugged. Again, the eevee glared at her.

“If I am, you too!”

“Fine… Only because he fed us…” she said. The vulpix then turned to the growlithe, “Can you hold it still?” With a nod, the growlithe got up and towered over it, holding the plush in place with her paws. The other two went to the back and began licking away at his semen.

“Wow… there’s a lot…” the growlithe said, now getting a good idea of how much there was. She knew he had mated with it and that it may have been a while judging from the powerful smell, but that was a huge amount. Well, that’s what she believed. She was still a virgin so she could have been completely wrong.

“Mmhm…” the other two said in unison. For some reason, the growlithe found itself wagging its tail excitedly. It must have been the smell and sight of it getting to her. She’d been lucky in holding off on mating because she wanted someone to call her own. But, right now, it was proving difficult.

“That’s so much better…” Kai mumbled as he entered the room once more. For the second time, embarrassment welled up inside as he shut the door and saw two of the three pokémon licking at where he finished on it with the third holding it down. But… the third… the growlithe… her tail was swaying side to side excitedly. He couldn’t help but stare at her furry behind, almost looking like a plush herself. “W-what are you doing? I told you not to mess with it!” he yelled.

The trio turned to him and saw he was visibly upset. He quickly closed the gap between them and reached for it but was stopped when the eevee jumped in front of it and growled very lightly. “Are you… growling at me…?” he asked it. “I just fed you and took you in and you-.”

“Eevee eev!” it yelled at him, interrupting him. It pointed at him and then sat down. He was confused until it stood up before repeating the action.

“...Are you telling me to sit down?” he asked it. The eevee nodded and he was impressed with it being able to quickly thing of a way to communicate with him via charades. “That’s actually pretty smart…” he said as he sat down. “Can you please get away from that? I’m very uncomfortable and I asked you to not mess with it…”

“Pix,” the vulpix answered. It shook its head no but stopped its licking, much to his enjoyment. 

“Oh my lord…” he mumbled. The small vulpix had a tiny bit of his own seed on its nose, likely from trying to lick it off. He reached forward and quickly wiped it off with his robe, trying to not get the dirty thoughts in his mind. With a sigh, he turned to the eevee, “I assume you want to talk?” he asked. It then nodded.

“Vee,” it said to confirm his question. It then raised a paw at him and pointed.

“Me?” he asked, to which it nodded. It then pointed to the plush, “Yes, that’s mine,” he answered with a nod. The eevee shook its head and took a step forward. With both its paws, it traced an imaginary outline on the ground. Without actually seeing it, it was hard to tell what it was. “A… heart?” he asked it, to which it nodded. It then pointed between the two repeatedly. “Uhhh… do I love it…?” he asked, this time the eevee nodding quickly.

“Well… sure… I mean, I don’t really have friends and I kind of made that my friend. I’ve had it since I was little so… yeah, I guess I do?” he answered. The eevee nodded again but, this time, made a bigger heart. Kai had an idea on what she meant and decided to go with it, “Is it… my mate?” he asked, using terms he knew they’d know. Again, it nodded quickly.

“Oh my… no… It’s not even real.”

“Vee?” it asked curiously, looking to the other two.

“What does he mean it’s not real?” the growlithe asked.

“Pix?” the vulpix said, eyeing it curiously.

“It’s a stuffed animal - a toy. It just looks like a pokémon. They’re made for younger kids. They come in all kinds of designs like you three, pikachu, luxray… any pokémon, really. This one has been my favorite since I was little so my parents bought me it,” he said with a smile. “But no, it’s not real. It isn’t living, it’s not dead. It was never alive.”

“Vee…” she nodded. She then turned to the vulpix and pointed at her then to the plush, the vulpix nodding. Once again, the eevee turned to Kai, making the same gestures. Pointing to him then the plush with an even bigger heart. This time, he couldn’t figure out what she was trying to imply.

“I… don’t understand…” he mumbled. She nodded, not surprised, then got up. She walked up to him and rested a paw in his lap, over a specific spot, then pointed to the vulpix. He quickly tried to push her off but she fought against him and made him focus on the vulpix. He watched as she climbed on top of her and began rocking her body, mimicking what he was doing. “W-what…”

“Vee!” it yelled before pointing at him. He then knew what was being implied. 

“Okay! Fine!” he exclaimed. The vulpix looked up at him curiously and dismounted the plush. It sat next to the growlithe who had a very interested look on its face. “I uh… I mated with it, as you’d say in your own words…” he mumbled quietly. He felt a huge blush on his face as he admitted those words. He watched as the trio nodded to one another before the eevee cocked its head sideways before backing up from him.

“Vee?” it asked. He figured it was probably asking why.

“You want to know why?” he asked, which he got a quick nod from the three. “Well… us humans are a bit different than pokémon when it comes to sex and mating, I assume. Some humans get in the desire to have sex and… not all of us have a partner to do that with. So… we improvise and come up with new ways to. The way I do is with that which is why I asked you not to mess with it. And yet I come back and you two are just… yeah…” he trailed off.

“So he did mate with it. But I kind of feel bad for him. I know how it feels to want to mate but not have anyone,” the vulpix said. 

“It does suck. He seems like an okay human. Here,” the eevee said. It turned back to him and spoke up, getting his attention. She pointed to him and he picked up on what she was saying. She then got up and pointed to herself. He cocked his head sideways and answered.

“Me? You? What?” he asked. She closed her eyes and sighed, not believing he was really not picking up what she meant. She walked over to the plush and mounted it like the vulpix then pointed to herself. “O-oh! ...O-oh… you’re asking if I want to… with you…?” he asked. She nodded then pointed to the other two, “Oh… with any of you…?” Again, she nodded

“You would be okay with doing that as a thanks, right?” the eevee asked the two. She looked at them as the human blushed.

“For him, I would, I guess,” the vulpix answered with a shrug.

“Well… he’s uh… very cute… so sure…” the growlithe answered. With all three giving the okay, the eevee jumped up and patted on both sides of her where the two jumped up. Kai watched as the three turned at once and raised their hindquarters in the air and part their tails to the side.

“Vee?” she hummed.

“Pix?” the vulpix then called out, giving her own behind a wiggle.

The growlithe growled soon after. He was very unsure about it. The idea had crossed his mind way too many times before, mating with a pokémon, but… this time seemed so… weird. Why were they offering it? Was it out of pity? Thanks? Why?

“Look at his face! He doesn’t know what to do!” the vulpix giggled. 

“I think he’s gonna be a nice human. Any male out there would have jumped all three of us…” the eevee said. The eevee and vulpix giggled before looking to the growlithe who had her own massive blush. The two looked at each other again before grinning, “You like him, don’t you?” they both asked.

“S-shut up!” she barked quickly with a blush. With a huff, she turned to look at him from between her legs, an almost pleading look in her eyes, “I… think it’s my heat finally coming in. Normally I don’t mind it but… I think the smell of him mating got to me… and… since I’ve never mated…” 

“Aww, that’s so cute! You have a crush!” the vulpix yelled.

“I-I appreciate the offer…” Kai said as he stood up, “But I don’t think I could do it…” he told them. He walked over to the bed sat in it, desperate to hide his raging erection. “Fuck… why me…” he grumbled to himself.

The eevee was the first one up. She nodded to him before jumping off the bed. She picked up the plush from the floor and carried it to him before setting it next to him with a smile, “Vee!” she exclaimed. 

“Oh… well… thanks…” he said quietly. She knew he didn’t understand what she was saying so she picked it up and sat it in front of him like before. She then pointed to him and mounted it.

“Vee! Vee!” she yelled, pointed at him and the plush and the way she was. He then picked up on what she was saying.

“Oh… you’re telling me to… Oh…” he said. She nodded and smiled before going to lay down on the edge of the bed, giving him room to do what he pleased. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t tempted but… the crowd of them watching definitely made him uncomfortable. “Well the message is there and… I appreciate it but… I can’t. I just… yeah…” he mumbled. 

“Vee…” she nodded.

“Look I’m just gonna head to sleep and ignore this. It’s been a… weird night…” he mumbled. A single thunder rang out in the distance again, the storm finally dying down. He wished the feeling he had to mount his plush again would go away but it wasn’t and it was driving him mad. If the pokémon weren’t there, he’d definitely go for another round, if not more. 

“Vulpix!” the vulpix yelled out. He looked to her and she pointed at the growlithe who still had her rear raised. She now had a paw between her legs as she stroked her folds, desperate to please herself. “Vulpix vul!” she yelled. He was confused what she was saying but couldn’t draw his gaze from the show.

“...Is she trying to tell me something?” he asked. The eevee nodded before turning to the vulpix. The two spoke briefly before the vulpix leapt up and ran over to him. She climbed into his lap for a moment before pointing to the growlithe as she blew hot air onto him. “She’s hot? Well yeah, she’s-... Oh… she’s in heat…?” he asked, to which the other two nodded. “Oh…”

The vulpix climbed from his lap again and then pointed him then the growlithe. She smiled brightly, “Vul! Pix!”

“...Are you asking me if I want to…?” he asked her. “I mean… mate with her?” he asked, to which she again nodded. 

“I uh… I mean… I don’t know…” he answered. The vulpix rolled its eyes and padded up to him. This time, she rested a paw in his lap and grinned when she felt he was fully erect.

“Pix! Pix!” she yelled at him before pointing to her again.

“Okay I’m a horny teenager! What do you expect when someone is working themselves over in front of me?” he asked her. She jumped back from his sudden yelling before he sighed, “S-sorry. I didn’t mean to yell. I just… this is very weird to me… I’m just… I need to head to sleep. Good night…” he mumbled. Before the others could say anything, he laid down and rolled over, no longer facing them. He didn’t even bother turning the lights off.

“...I think we may have gone a bit far…” the eevee said. “But we were just trying to help him, right? I mean, he didn’t say he didn’t.”

“That’s true. He didn’t…” the vulpix said. It sighed and looked at him, “I think I made him even more uncomfortable than he already was when I touched him like that. I guess pokémon are a lot different about mating than humans. I feel bad now…”

“You didn’t know he’d act like that,” the growlithe said as it growled lightly. “Why is my heat acting up now? Ugh…” 

“I’m gonna apologize…” the vulpix said. It looked at him then the plush which was next to the trio. She picked it up with her teeth and jumped onto the opposite side of him. He looked up at her as she drug it into his arms before licking his head apologetically. “Pix…” she said quietly.

“No, don’t be. I know you’re trying to say sorry. It’s fine. It’s just… I didn’t expect this at all. If anyone should be sorry, it’s me for snapping like that. Forgive me?” he asked her. She smiled slightly before nodding and leaning her head against his. He gently pet her back before he yawned, “But I am going to sleep. Good night…” he said as he drifted off, the flareon in his arms again.

“I kind of feel bad for him…” the vulpix said as it jumped back over and laid with the other two.

“Well, he didn’t say no, right? So that means he actually considered it. Maybe we could like… help him into it?” the eevee suggested. “Like, maybe he’s shy and thinks that he’ll hurt or scare us or something and just needs to be confident that it’s fine?”

“Maybe… I can’t be the only one thinking that we should stay until we find a way to thank him, right?” the vulpix then asked. “Well, not to mention you,” she then nodded to the growlithe.

“I agree,” the two said.

“Well… I have a bit of an idea. You two wanna try it with me? It’ll take a few days to get him comfortable with it but I think it may work,” the eevee told them. “If not, then we give up. No sense in making him super uncomfortable. Well, I don’t even think he’s actually uncomfortable. I think he’s just… confused is all.”

“Like he wants to do it but he says he has had no friends or mates to do this with so he doesn’t know if it’s right?” the growlithe asked.

“Exactly! I think when he sees us as a friend then he’ll be okay with the idea of us mating.”

“...But what if he doesn’t? Do we leave?” the growlithe asked next.

“I don’t know. We don’t even know him so we can’t even say we’d stay for good. But we did agree that we stay until you’re not sick…” the eevee told her. She nodded then the eevee grinned, “Why? Got a crush?”

“Shut up!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal story a reader requested I upload again.
> 
> I'm also giving away a story in my Discord once we reach 100 members. You should come join! It's a small and growing community of like-minded people. Here's the link -> https://discord.gg/hwUJNAs

For the most of the night, Kai was pretty restless. He was constantly in and out of sleep, definitely not used to constant talking in his room. Well, almost constant. The growlithe was the only one who really slept from what he saw, and felt. She had, at some point in the night, snuggled up close to him. He remembered her undoing his robe then crawling in with him before laying her head beneath his as she now cuddled the plush while he cuddled her. He was incredibly uncomfortable at first but her warmth more than made up for it. It also made it easier on him when she didn’t even acknowledge him being naked - for that, he was grateful.

“You know we’ll have to let her go first if he lets up,” the eevee told the vulpix. The two laid at the end of the bed, their heads resting on their paws.

“Oh I do. It’s kind of shocking how quickly she bonded to him,” said the vulpix.

“Not really. She’s a growlithe and they’re known for bonding quick with the first human they get into contact with. And that was him, so…” the eevee trailed off.

“...If we leave, do you think she’ll stay with us?” she then asked.

“Who knows. We’re far from that point. Right now, I think it’s best we get some sleep. Try not to forget the plan, okay? We’ll work him up to it tomorrow and, if all goes smooth, then we move on at night,” the eevee grinned before closing its eyes.

“Oh trust me, I won’t…” she said as she too closed her eyes, finally drifting off to slumberland.

LINEBREAK

The next morning, Kai awoke to the sun shining in through the window. He immediately noticed the lack of warm fur against him and very quickly realized how much he missed it. Instead, he saw a blanket covering him. Through squinted eyes, Kai looked up to the window and sat the growlithe and eevee looking out it. “So it wasn’t a dream…” he mumbled to himself.

Moments later, the growlithe sneezed before he heard it growling. He couldn’t help but snicker at its own annoyance, “Still sneezing?” he asked through a yawn. The two quickly turned and saw the human now sitting up as he tied his robe. The canine nodded and growled again, “Don’t worry. You’ll get better soon.” He looked on his nightstand and saw the plush sitting atop his laptop. It faced the bed as if she had set it up to look at him. He smirked at the kind gesture and picked his phone up from next to it. The time read it was almost nine. “Slept in a bit later than preferred…” he mumbled as he sat it down.

“I take it you two are hungry?” he asked, to which he got excited nods from them both. He smiled and looked to the vulpix who was still asleep. “What about her? Do I wake her up?” he asked.

“Vee! Eevee!” the eevee responded quickly as the growlithe also growled in response, the two shaking their heads very rapidly. 

“Not a morning pokémon, I assume?” he asked with a grin.

“Vee…” she answered. With a nod, Kai got up from the bed and walked over to his dresser. He pulled open a few drawers and took some clothes out. Sitting on the opposite side of them, Kai quickly got dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that had each of the eevee evolutions displayed on it.

“Fair enough. If you want to, come with me and I’ll get you some food,” he told them. The two nodded and got up then walked over to him. Just as he opened the door, the growlithe pawed at his leg with pleading eyes. “What?” he asked. She jumped up and placed her paws up higher, showing what she wanted. “...Are you really asking me to carry you…?” he asked, to which she nodded with a bark. “Wow…” he said, rolling his eyes. “It’s just down the…” 

Again, he looked into her eyes. Those big, brown eyes just begging him to be carried. “...Fine…” he sighed once more. She barked happily when she felt him pick her up and cradle her like a baby. “Don’t do this with everything else, though…” he told her. She licked his chin happily, showing she understood. “Come on…” he told the eevee.

The trio headed down the hall and into the kitchen. His parents were nowhere to be found, most likely in bed still. “So, I hope you don’t mind berries still… I can’t… really give you much else since… well… I don’t really know much of pokémon diets…” he told the two as he sat the growlithe down.

The two nodded, not complaining about the free food. He got the same bowls out from the previous night and sat them in front of the two pokémon who sat patiently. He pulled a third from the fridge and quickly poured out the same Aspear berries for the growlithe, “Still gotta fight that cold, girl,” he told her, which she understood. “I hope you don’t mind the taste. I personally don’t like them but… still. You don’t, do you?” he asked.

As if to answer, she immediately dove head-first into the bowl, quickly gobbling them up. He smirked and looked at the eevee, “Take it she doesn’t…”

“Vee…” she said back, also smirking. He put away the bowl of aspear and pulled out the assorted ones for the eevee before pouring her her own share. Like her friend, the eevee quickly began eating. He sat on the ground in front of them, not doubting he’d have to fill up their bowls more. 

As they ate, he couldn’t help but think about them on a more personal level. Maybe it was his lack of human friends, but Kai felt very connected to these pokémon. They were nowhere near as judgemental as humans were and that was evident by how they practically told him to continue getting off… And then how the growlithe pretty much laid with him when he was entirely naked. She didn’t care… so why did he?

Then he began to think on a different thing for them. “So… I have a question for you both…” he said as they ate. The two looked up at him curiously for a moment, “I know you all may not stay for good but… do you have names? So I can properly call you by something?”

“Vee…” the eevee said, shaking its head.

“I see… not… entirely sure how you’d even tell me if you did. Whoops…” he mumbled. “Well… do you mind if I give you names?” The two pokémon looked at each other before smiling at him. 

“Vee!” the eevee exclaimed as the growlithe barked in response.

“Okay… Um… let’s see…” he thought for a moment as he eyed the growlithe. “...Athena?” he suggested. Immediately, she shook her head no, “Alright, didn’t really feel it either… Izzy? Wait… no… Growlithe and arcanine are known as pseudo-legends which are sort of mythical pokémon so… why not Mythic?” he asked her. She stopped her eating eyed him for a moment, lost deep in thought. After a few moments, she barked out and nodded. “You like it?” he asked her with a happy smile to already have found a name for her. She nodded excitedly in response, “Alright! Mythic it is. A beautiful name,” he smiled. “Now you…” he said, eyeing the eevee. 

She had finished her berries already and decided she didn’t want more. Instead, she seemed much more interested in her name. Standing up, she stepped over the empty bowl and climbed into his lap and began staring at him intently. “I see you really like the idea, huh?” he chuckled, to which she nodded. “Let’s see… You’re smart as shit, that’s no doubt. What about… Saffi? It means wisdom in another language,” he suggested.

“Vee!” she exclaimed, shaking her head.

“Okay that was an immediate no. What about… Sage? Sages are people that are usually smart and people go to for some kind of help,” he explained to her. She thought on it for a moment before shrugging. “Maybe?” he asked, to which she nodded. “Alright… Sage is a possibility. Hmmm…” he thought for a moment. “Here, you know what’ll help with this?” he asked. She looked at him curiously as the growlithe padded closer, also curious about her name choices. 

“Your evolutions have so many possibilities. Do you know what one you’d want to be one day?” he asked. Immediately, she nodded and smiled. “Good! Can you point to it on my shirt?” With a nod, she looked at his shirt and her eyes landed on a specific one. For so long, she wanted to be this very pokémon. But then… her eyes laid on another… one she knew someone else loved. But… could she really change for something someone else wanted in their life and not herself? In the end, she put her paw on the picture of a purple feline, “Oh, an Espeon, huh? Interesting. Well, I hope you can achieve that one day!” he smiled.

“Vee! Vee!” she exclaimed suddenly, pointing at him.

“What? Did I say something wrong?” he asked. She quickly shook her head no and pawed at his mouth, “You want to so you can speak?” he asked. Again, she shook her head and looked to the growlithe, speaking frantically. The two spoke briefly, confusing Kai even more, before she turned back to him.

“Vee…” she said, pointing at him.

“Me?” he asked. She nodded then pointed at the espeon then herself, “You? Espeon?” he asked again, to which she nodded. “...I don’t get it. Was it something I said?” he asked. She nodded instantly, “What’d I even say… I hope you-.”

“Vee! Vee!” she exclaimed, cutting him off.

“What? I’m so… wait, are you telling me you heard a name?” he asked her.

“Vee!” she smiled, happy he picked up on it. 

“What did I say that sounded like a name… I only said… Do you want your name to be Hope?” he asked her.

“Eevee! Eevee eev!” she exclaimed, nodding frantically. He smiled happily at her enthusiasm.

“Well alright. If that’s what you like, no way I can deny you that! Well, it’s nice to meet you Hope, and you too, Mythic,” he smiled to them both. The two climbed up his lap and licked his cheek. “You’re welcome,” he said with a laugh.

“Aww, would you look at this! How cute!” a voice called out. Kai looked past the two happy pokémon and saw his mom standing in the entryway to the kitchen, still dressed in her pj’s. 

“Oh be quiet…” he mumbled. She laughed at him in response as she took a step in.

“I take it they like you?” she asked as she walked over to her coffee maker and began her morning routine.

“I don’t know, do you?” he asked them.

“Vee,” the eevee, now named Hope, answered with a small nod. The growlithe, also now named Mythic, barked in response, a large smile on her face.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” his mom smiled.

“I actually just named them. This is Hope and this is Mythic,” he said, pointing to them individually. “They chose them, not me. I just thought of them,” he explained.

“Cute names for cute pokémon. Wasn’t there a third?” she asked.

“Yeah… she’s still sleeping, though. Apparently she’s not a morning pokémon,” he said with a shrug.

“How do you figure?”

“Well these two were up when I woke up. I asked them if they were hungry and when they said yes, I asked if I was supposed to wake up the third, who’s a vulpix if you didn’t see, and they both like… immediately said no. Putting two and two together, I figured out why,” he said with a chuckle.

“Well that’s interesting. Are you wanting to keep them?” she asked.

“...Are you giving me permission to?” he asked her, Kai’s heart welling up with excitement that she implied such a thing.

“I mean we can’t really kick the growlithe out. She’s already bonded. Once one bonds with someone, it’s… kind of hard to get them to bond with someone else. So why would it be fair for one to stay and not the others?” said his mom.

“Well… yeah! I want them to! It’s nice to have actual friends but… it’s not my decision. Do you girls want to?” Kai asked them. The two remained silent for a moment as they looked at each other. In unison, the two turned back where the eevee shrugged.

“...Vee…” she said.

“Still don’t know. That’s fine!” Kai smiled. “Her and I,” he nodded to Mythic, “did make an agreement that she’s staying as long as-,” Kai was cut off as she sneezed loudly, another grumble following suit, “...she does that,” he said with a chuckle. He ruffled the fur on her head, making her huff in response.

“Still sneezing? Dang, that’s no good. Just keep her hydrated, warm, and eating those berries! She’ll get better in no time!” she told him.

“I have been! I actually learned she’s a bit of a cuddlebug last night…” he said with a grin. He reached under her chin and began scratching the tuft of fur on it.

“She snuggle up with you?” she asked as she waited on her coffee.

“Yep, all night. Was… really relaxing, actually,” Kai said. Mythic barked up at him with a smile, happy he enjoyed her being close.

“...Pix?” a pokémon called out. 

“Oop, guess that’s her,” Kai said. The two pokémon jumped from his lap and ran to his room, leaving Kai behind.

“Wait, they’re all female?” his mom asked. 

“Shockingly enough, yeah. I was under the impression of a female eevee being born was like… less than fifteen percent and only a quarter of the growlithe born are female,” he said as he stood up. He picked up the two bowls and placed one of them in the sink before pulling the mixed berries out once more and poured them into a bowl, “Vulpix on the other hand are almost always female so… Maybe luck got on my side, huh?” he joked.

“Maybe. Who knows, maybe you’ll have three girlfriends,” his mother joked. He quickly whipped around and saw her wink before she burst out in a fit of laughter.

“M-mom! That’s not funny! They’re pokémon!” Kai yelled with a huge blush.

“I’m just joking, son. Don’t take it so literal.”

“Not funny…” he grumbled as he put the other berries up. He then grabbed the small bowl he poured for the vulpix and left the kitchen. When he got back to his room, he saw her looking out the window, a paw on the window. He looked at the other two who eyed her curiously. “I uh… brought you some breakfast,” he told the vulpix before setting them down next to her.

Turning to him, she eyed the bowl and smiled at him happily before she began eating. She didn’t eat as fast as the other two but did eat a lot more ladylike, despite how she acted last night. He couldn’t help but think on what she did last night and how he yelled at her so quickly. He knew she meant well and really shouldn’t have yelled at her like he did. Maybe she didn’t like him now because of it. He wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case.

“Vee,” Hope spoke up. He looked at her as she took a seat next to him. She must have picked up on his emotions because she rested a paw on his leg and looked as if asking if he was fine. Before he could answer, she pointed to the vulpix then her head.

“Just thinking?” he asked, to which she nodded. “Makes sense. Are you wanting to leave?” he asked her. She looked up from the bowl and licked her lips before she shook her head.

“Pix vul,” she answered. She pointed to the growlithe then the eevee, “Vulpix!”

“Hmm…” he thought for a moment. He couldn’t quite figure out what she was saying. Hope, as per usual, must have figured that out because she set out to help explain. She jumped up and put her paws around the vulpix’s shoulders in a hug. She then jumped down and hugged the growlithe the same before patting the floor in front of her. “...You’re staying with your family?” he asked, taking a random guess.

“Vulpix!” she nodded. The vulpix looked over and licked the eevee thankfully before she went back to eating.

“Well, as long as Mythic’s sneezing, she won’t be leaving. After that, you all may leave. But until then, while you’re here, you’ll all be taken care of by me,” he told her with a smile. 

“...Pix?” she mumbled, looking up from the bowl. She turned to the growlithe, “Vulpix?”

“Oh! Okay, so while you were sleeping, me, her, and your eevee friend went to get breakfast out there. I understand you all may leave when you’re able but… for now, I wanted to be able to call you something and they liked the idea,” Kai explained to her. She looked to the two who both nodded in agreement. She then turned back to human as he continued explaining, “She’s Hope and then her name’s Mythic. It’s what they both chose.”

“Vulpix?” she asked, pointing to herself. 

“You want a name too?” he asked. She nodded enthusiastically. “Well, that was easy. Well, do you have an idea of what you’d want it to be?” asked Kai. The vulpix thought for a moment before shrugging. “Alright, we’ll make this easier. Look around and if you see something you like, point to it. I’ll try and come up with a name for it,” he told her.

She nodded and got up. She padded around his bedroom, pointing at the few things he had. He quickly began to pick up on one thing they all had in common, “Your favorite color is red, isn’t it?” he asked her. She turned and nodded quickly to him. “I see…” he said, soon becoming lost in thought. “Scarlet?” he asked her. She sat down and placed a paw on her chin, thinking on it. Ultimately, she shook her head no.

“Oh! Here!” he exclaimed as he quickly got up. “Come look at this,” he told her. She walked over to where he sat on his bed and watched as he got on his computer. After a quick second, it booted up and he pulled up the browser and did a quick search. “This is a beautiful red gem. It’s called a ruby. They’re highly sought after and very valuable. Like that gem, you’re a valuable and beautiful being. You also love the color red. So… why not Ruby?” he asked.

“...Pix…” she said with a small smile. She looked up at him and licked his cheek, quickly picking up on his compliment. She then thought on it, highly considering the name.

“Personally, I like rubies. The dark crimson color they-.”

“Pix!” she yelled at him. 

“What?” he asked. “Wait, I said something you like, didn’t I?” he asked her. Hope did the same thing when they were picking her name so he figured this was the case with her. Like he suspected, she nodded. “Dark?” she shook her head. “...Ally…?” Again, she shook her head. “Crimson?” This time, she nodded but then put her small paws up. She held them close together, “...Shorter?” he asked, to which she nodded again. “...Crim?”

“Vulpix! Vul!” she exclaimed happily. 

“Hmm… Crim…” he looked to the other two who sat at the edge of the bed. “What do you two think?”

“Vee!” Hope answered with a bark agreeing soon after.

“Well alright. That settles it. Crim the vulpix. I think it fits perfectly,” he smiled. She too smiled and leaned into him, begging to be pet. He chuckled and did as asked, petting the top of her head. She shook her head free and climbed into his lap before pushing him over and began assaulting his face with her tongue, licking him excitedly. Kai couldn’t help but laugh as she tickled him with her fur.

“...I don’t think I want to leave…” Mythic mumbled quietly to Hope. She turned to her and nodded.

“I understand. I haven’t fully decided yet, nor do I think you should so quickly. Her though…” she mumbled, looking to the happy vulpix, “she said she’s staying with us. If we split up… I don’t know what she’ll do. She may stay… she may go… I guess time will tell if we actually want to, huh?”

“Yep, it sure will. I just… I’m worried about this plan we have. What if we scare him? I don’t wanna do that,” Mythic huffed at Hope. “Plus this stupid heat is really starting to irritate me. I don’t know how I’m able to control myself like I am but it’s getting more and more difficult.”

“Do you want to mate with him?” Hope asked her. She thought for a moment before she gave the tiniest of nods.

“...Yeah… I do. I’m not sure if it’s just my heat telling me a mate is ready or if it’s me actually wanting to, but I think so.”

“Well, Crim and I kind of… picked up on you wanting to,” Hope told her. Mythic eyed her curiously as she explained, “Come on, girl. I’m not a virgin and I noticed the subtle things. It’s written on your face!”

“Oh yeah? Like what?” she asked sceptically.

“Really want me to do this?” Hope asked her seriously. She got a nod in response, “Fine. When we first offered ourselves to him, Crim and I neither showed a whole lot of emotion besides myself being willing and Crim being playful. You? I saw that look in your eyes. You wanted it. Then when he turned us all down and laid down, what did you do?” she asked her with a smirk. “You started playing with yourself to coax him into it. Not only that, you even forced yourself against his naked body. Don’t think I didn’t noticed how you lined yourself up with him, either…” she winked.

“I mean… I didn’t really want to until the idea was thrown out. I guess it’s the whole idea of it…” she mumbled as she looked over to Crim who was still licking at the human.

“Best we can do is get him to open up. Me and her agreed that, if we got him to, you’d go first for… obvious reasons,” Hope told her.

“O-oh… Well… okay…” she said with a small blush. 

“C-come on! That tickles!” Kai exclaimed through his laughs. He tried to push her off but soon felt a second pokémon on him who also began licking his other cheek. He barely got his eyes open through the licks he was getting and saw Hope lying on his right side, licking away. “Oh come on,” he laughed. “You’re both welcome. Come on, l-let me up!” he mumbled.

“Pix!” Crim yelled at him with a smile. She rolled off him and, just as he tried to sit up, the eevee and vulpix pushed his shoulders back to the bed, smirking at him. He was confused why until the canine pokémon jumped him and too began licking his face.

“N-not you too,” he mumbled, trying to fight back their playful licks. 

“Vee! Vee eev!” Hope yelled out.

“Pix vul!” Crim said soon after. Mythic quickly ceased her licks and looked to the two before he saw a tiny blush on her cheeks. She then looked to Kai, the blush only more noticable.

“W-what?” Before he could react, she leaned in close and licked his forehead once. He couldn’t help but smile as she got off. The other two huffed at her before she to the two, growling at them. He couldn’t tell if it was an angry one or not.

“He was so ready!” Crim yelled.

“N-no he wasn’t! He would have pushed me off…” Mythic yelled back.

“No he wouldn’t. He would have been putty in your paws, you silly growlithe,” the eevee told her. She turned to Hope then back to Kai.

“...Really?” Mythic mumbled, to which they both nodded.

“You don’t know if he would or not, girl. Only way to know is to try,” she told her. Kai was confused on what they were talking about, only hearing their names and growls in response. 

“P-prove it!” she yelled. The eevee and vulpix looked to each other before shrugging. For a moment, they continued licking his cheeks, Kai laughing once more. However, it was short lived.

“Pix…” Crim said quietly as they stopped. Kai looked to her and, just as they made eye contact, Crim leaned in close before locking lips with him. To say he was caught off guard would have been quite an understatement. His eyes went wide and he tried to push her off but he heard Hope whispering quietly in his ear.

“Vee… Vee…” she whispered. He felt her gently rubbing his head with her paw, coaxing him into relaxing. Shortly after, Crim pulled away and gave his cheek a quick lick. She saw the huge, red tint on his cheeks, definitely showing how he felt.

“See?” Crim smirked.

“Y-you got lucky… Besides, she held him down! If he wasn’t, he wouldn’t have been okay with it…” Mythic said. The two sighed and Crim backed off as Hope spoke up once more.

“Vee?” she said to Kai, who turned to his attention to her. Like with Crim, she too leaned in and locked lips with him. Her furred lips rested gently on his own bare ones. Compared to Crim’s, she was a lot cooler, but that was only because of typing. She also seemed a lot more gentle and relaxed in how she did it. And this time, he didn’t try to fight it. In fact, he actually enjoyed it enough to reach over and gently rest a hand on her back.

It lasted no longer than a few seconds before Hope pulled away. “Vee?” she said as she smiled. “...You were saying?” she asked the growlithe who huffed at her.

“...Do you enjoy confusing me?” Kai asked the two. They giggled at him as he sighed, “Making it really difficult to understand all this, you know?”

“Vulpix!” Crim exclaimed with a giggle. “See? He’s fine! Now go do it!”

“I… I can’t…” Mythic mumbled quietly. “I just…”

“You’re scared?” Hope asked. The trio looked up at him as he was finally allowed to sit up. He sighed and looked down, the trio following his gaze. They saw what he was looking at. It amazed Kai how little it took for him to get in the mood nowadays. Maybe it just had to do with who was getting him in the mood. Sure, he’d gotten off to the idea of pokémon and him having sex before, but now that that was an actual possibility… maybe it wasn’t so bad to acknowledge and act on.

“...Vee?” Hope spoke up. He turned to his left and saw her pad to the end of the bed with his pillows. Laying down, she rolled over and rested against them with her legs spread, inviting him to get off. “Vee!” she exclaimed. He could see the look in her eyes and they said that she wouldn’t mind if he needed to. In fact, she even looked like she kind of wanted to.

“...Really?” Kai asked her. Unlike last night, he was seriously considering the offering. She raised a paw up and pointed to the other end where Mythic was in the same position, offering him what he looked like he visibly needed. Her behind was raised high in the air, her furred bottom looking incredibly inviting. Why can’t I just fucking be confident enough to do it… They want me to… 

“Pix?” he heard the final one mumble. Right next to him, Crim had the plush sat up where she patted its behind, inviting him in a different way than the others. The two things he noticed about them all was how they all had no judgement in their eyes and the huge smiles on their faces. They truly didn’t care or seem upset for him being how he was. 

“...Why are you all so determined to get me to do that with you?” he asked them seriously. He was so confused why they cared so much about him being horny. Was there some deeper meaning he just couldn’t see? There had to be. They just met him and, through his own experiences, nobody just randomly offers sex to the first person with a boner.

The eevee rolled back over and padded over to him once more. She pointed to each of the pokémon, herself included, then at him. “Us?” he asked, which she nodded. She then jumped up and hugged him. “Friends?” he asked. Again, she nodded and jumped down. “Well… I’m glad we’re friends but-.”

“Vee,” she interrupted. He was confused until she walked over to the growlithe whose behind was still raised. Kai was surprised when she leaned in and licked at her slit. The growlithe growled lightly when she did it again. Then, she suddenly stopped and pointed to the vulpix, then herself. “Vee!”

“...What are you trying to tell me with that…?” he asked her. Hope kind of figured he wouldn’t pick up on that. So she looked to Crim again and the two spoke momentarily before the vulpix approached him. Again, she blew hot air at him then pointed to the growlithe. “Okay, heat. She’s in heat, I get that.” 

“Eevee eev!” Hope yelled. She then outlined a large circle in front of them. Soon after, she imitated a large line through it. After that, she pointed at him.

“No… me?” he asked her. She nodded, but only slightly. She walked up closer to Kai and drew out the circle with the line through it again then pointed at his privates. 

“Vee…”

“No… what? Privates…? No… males?” he asked. She then nodded quickly. “Okay, so no males and heat. And?” he asked. The vulpix and eevee walked back over to the growlithe and each took one lick at Mythic’s slit, another growl coming from her. He couldn’t tell if she enjoyed it or was slightly agitated, but he wouldn’t doubt if it wasn’t both. After they did, they both leaned in and licked the growlithe on the cheeks.

“Vee!” she exclaimed as she soon pointed to herself and then the vulpix, then to Mythic. 

“...Help… her heat?” he asked. She nodded and he put it together, “You two help her heat because there’s no male…?”

“Vulpix!” Crim explained. She quickly got up and got close to Kai again before blowing in his face, the same warm air following suit. As she did, she pointed to him, “Vul!”

“Me? Heat? Uhh… humans… don’t go into heat, Crim…” he mumbled. She nodded slightly but then pointed down to his nether regions.

“Vulpix!” she exclaimed before pointing to the group, where she then pointed to Hope who licked at Mythic one last time. “Vul vulpix…”

“Eevee!” Hope then said as she pointed to him.

“...I think I know what you’re saying. You help her with her heat because there’s no other males to and because you’re friends, right?” he asked her. The two nodded and continued, “And because you say we’re friends, you want to help me with my own ‘heat,’ right?” Again, they smiled and nodded. Once more, they went back to how they were just moments ago. Hope laid back down with her legs spread, a huge smile on her face. Mythic still had her head hung low, the same pleading eyes there, if not even more pleading. He kind of felt bad for her because she looked like she was almost in pain. Then there was Crim who now had the plush laid down on its back. She laid herself on it with her rear raised, leaving just enough room for him if he wanted to slide in.

Now that has to be one of the most tempting things I’ve ever seen… Kai thought to himself. He knew he had the fetish for his plush but… seeing such a nice looking pokémon ready to act out a fantasy with him… the temptation was real. He was beyond tempted to drop his shorts right there and just do it. His mind already imagined how it would feel to feel both furs contrast against his skin, to feel her shiver against him as he did… “Fuck…” he grumbled. “I’m sorry, I appreciate the offer… a lot. It’s… very tempting but I just… I can’t right now…” 

“Pix?” Crim spoke up. He heard the curiosity in her voice. She then smirked and wiggled her butt enticingly, almost like begging him to do it. “Pix!”

“Sorry…” he mumbled as he got up. “I just need to think on it longer… I really, really do appreciate the offer though…” he said with a smile. Crim nodded slowly then dismounted the plush before nudging to him. “Heh… thanks… But I don’t think I’d be able to with you all here.” Before she could protest, he turned and walked over to his desk, his laptop in hand. He sat it on it the desk and opened it, “I need to do my school work anyways… I didn’t finish it last night since you three showed up.”

“Vulpix…” Crim nodded after another moment. She got up and padded over to the growlithe who laid defeated. Kai turned around and opened his binder, once again setting out to work. “Don’t worry, Mythic. Did you see that look he gave me? He was very close to doing it.”

“That doesn’t help me now! I’m so tired of offering myself to have it ignored all the time. What’s wrong with me?” Mythic asked sadly.

“Nothing is! You see it yourself,” Hope told her, “he’s just very unsure. You yourself heard him say it’s tempting but not now, meaning it’s very likely that he will later. Now, let me ask you something,” she said as she laid down next to Mythic. 

“What?”

“Did you see how he looked at Crim? The temptation he had?” she asked her. She nodded and Hope continued, “And do you know why it was her more than you and I?”

“No… why?”

“Oh Mythic…” Crim sighed, shaking her head. “And just saying, he actually did eye you. I think he doesn’t know who he wants more…” she grinned.

“Okay you two… I know we all had a plan earlier but… it’s being changed slightly. I think you know why…” Hope grinned at Crim. 

“Definitely. I saw that temptation. He so wanted to. What’re we going to do to really get him to?” she asked curiously.

“Simple…” she answered, not saying much else.

“I’m all for planning and all that but what about me… like… now?” Mythic asked the two. “My heat is actually getting to the point it’s starting to hurt…” she whined. 

“I know, Mythic,” Hope said sadly. “I’m sorry it is. Do you think you’d be able to hold off until tonight? Or would a little release help you?”

“I can’t even think straight. I’m starting to get desperate…” she answered. With a nod, Hope got up and looked around momentarily. 

“Well… I suppose we could start now. I guess the sooner, the better. Just… try and pay attention, okay?” she asked. Before Mythic could answer, Hope padded closer to the two and whispered quietly for a quick moment. The Vulpix nodded and Mythic couldn’t help but blush.

“W-what if he isn’t okay with me doing that?” she asked.

“Well, we’re gonna find out, right?” Hope answered her. With a defeated nod, Mythic laid down on the bed and slid a paw between her legs once more. She felt her warm juices seeping through her slit, confirming more than before her heat was definitely picking up. She whimpered quietly from the pleasure, closing her eyes to imagine someone else doing it.

As she did, Crim jumped from the bed with Kai’s plush in her mouth. She carried it to his desk and quickly jumped up, startling him. “P-pix,” she said as she sat it in front of him. 

“Huh? What is it?” he asked as he looked up from his work. She acted out the meaning of heat while pointing at the plush and quickly shook his head once again, “I said no, Crim. I just-.”

“Vulpix,” she interrupted. He was confused until she climbed on top of it like he had and pointed to where Mythic laid. He saw her laying down on her side, pain written all over her face. “Vul vulpix,” Crim said once again. Looking back to her, she blew in his face as she slowly rocked herself on it. He quickly figured out what she was hinting at.

“Are you asking me if it’s okay if she does that because of her heat? With that?” he asked her. Crim nodded in response. “Uhh… I mean… if it’ll help, then I guess…” he answered. “Just… please clean it after?” he asked her. She smiled and leaned in close before giving him a quick kiss on the lips, followed by a lick on the cheek.

“Pix,” she said as she jumped off the table, the flareon in her possession once again. Climbing up the bed, she laid it on its back and then nodded to Mythic, “Go ahead. Try not to pay attention to him. You focus on trying to get yourself to a point you can hold off, okay? We’ll do the rest...” With a quick nod from her, Mythic got up and climbed up on the plush like she suspected he had before and slowly began to grind her slit against it.

At first, she was confused how he thought something like this felt good. She had to admit something like this was… different, but how could it have felt good enough to mate with? Was it just the imagination of it being an actual mate that got him off? Or was it the feeling? “That… actually does feel kind of nice…” she sighed as she leaned forward with her head against the head of the plush. 

“Awesome! Then this’ll be even easier!” Hope said with a smile. She laid down next to Mythic with a paw on her head. The way laid made it so she could keep an eye on Kai and see if he was watching, and watching he definitely was. He had his phone in his hands and he was looking down, as if not paying attention. But she periodically saw him look up, definitely watching what Mythic was doing.

“You realize how easy this’ll be, right?” Crim asked Hope with a small smirk. 

“Vee!” Hope called out to Kai. He looked up at her and saw her smirking. He knew he’d been caught watching and tried to play it off but she giggled at him. Before he turned back around, he saw a sight he wouldn’t forget. Hope and Crim both had a paw resting on Crim’s behind, the two gently rubbing it. Each had a smirk on their faces as he watched his very own plush slowly become Mythic’s. “Yeah, he so wants to. Why’s he being so stubborn?” 

“Like you said yourself: humans are weird…”

LINEBREAK

To say it was difficult for Kai to focus on his work was an understatement. All he could hear were the soft grunts coming from Mythic followed by relieved sighs. The grunting then sighs lasted for around ten minutes each before it was quiet for five. Then they came right back. Each time he’d think she’s done and turn around to see her start again, he’d eye that plush. At first, only a small amount of her juices coated it but, after each of those relieved sighs, he’d see that it became much more wet. Poor thing… Maybe I do need to help…

At one point, he began to realize they were toying with him. Just before he heard that last sigh of relief, he heard Crim and Hope say their names quietly. He knew they were calling him to look when he turned and saw them both participating in the lewd activities. They didn’t eye him directly, instead they both held a paw on the plush. Mythic laid on her back as they both rubbed the muzzle of it into her crotch with a force greater than Mythic could grind. He saw the look of pure bliss on the horny growlithe’s face as she came one last time.

“I hate both of you so much…” he mumbled to them, trying to hide his desire to join in. Kai knew full well they weren’t being malicious towards in their actions in the slightest. In fact, he began to suspect it may have became a game for them to see what would finally get him to join. It was like… they knew he was going to. Kai would be lying if he said he wasn’t getting more and more tempted each time they tried.

“Vee…” Hope said quietly. She pulled the plush free from Mythic’s crotch and grinned at him. She moved it to show how wet it actually was, driving Kai even more mad. Her juices slowly rolled down the belly of the plush, taunting him with the images he’d always wanted to see in person. Now they were there and they taunted him with it. No, the three of them continuously told him it was fine if he wanted to… He was just too scared to…

Kai was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice Crim at his legs. She jumped up into his lap and startled him. “Pix…” she said in a quiet, sultry voice. When she sat down, her gaze immediately went down when she felt herself poked. When she looked up, she saw him blushing massively. Once more, Crim placed her front paws on his shoulders and began to lean in close for another kiss.

“Kai! Can you come help me move some stuff real quick?” Kai heard a voice call out. He instantly recognized it as his dads.

“Oh thank fuck…” he mumbled quietly. He turned to Crim and looked down when he saw Hope at his feet. “...Maybe next time…” he said as he quickly sat Crim down on the ground. He clumsily stepped over them and opened the door before slamming it shut.

“Now that’s bullshit!” Crim yelled with a huff. 

“So close…” Hope mumbled. “Damn parents always interrupt everything…”

“Man… You two should have felt how hard he was! He was so into it and ready to go…” Crim groaned. “Man…”

“Why… are you complaining?” Mythic spoke up. She stood up from where she laid with shaky legs. “I just fucking laid there for an and teased myself the whole time. Do you know how I feel?”

“But you came-.”

“Who cares?!” she yelled at Crim. She looked down and saw her legs were shaking where she stood. “That made it so much worse. I swear to both of you, I’m about to jump him and just take the huge risk. If he hates me after, so fucking be it. I’m losing my mind.”

“Woah now, Mythic. Let’s just think for a second,” Hope told her. She jumped up on the bed and gently pushed her to lay down. She did reluctantly and the eevee laid a paw on her where she began to gently pet her. She could feel her heart beating rapidly as she shook ever so slightly in place. “I think he’s picking up on us trying to get him to. If that’s the case, and he hasn’t kicked us out for making him uncomfortable, then I think he’s heavily considering it. When Crim and I took the reigns for your last orgasm, he watched… the whole time. His eyes never left you when I pulled that thing off you. I think that he’s ready but is scared.”

“So what do I fucking do then? Literally just hold him down and do it?” she asked in an increasingly agitated voice.

“No! Not at all!” Hope exclaimed, shocked she would suggest such a thing. “He saw how desperate you were, and I think he knows you’re getting to the point of physically needing his help. Seeing and feeling are two very different things. So I have an idea that’ll finally convince him to help. Crim, are you in?”

“Of course! I’m tired of waiting,” she answered as she too jumped up on the bed. 

“Mythic? Well… that’s a stupid question - of course you are…” Hope couldn’t help but chuckle. She got a glare from the growlithe in response. “Right, so, here’s what we do…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal story a reader requested I upload again.
> 
> I'm also giving away a story in my Discord once we reach 100 members. You should come join! It's a small and growing community of like-minded people. Here's the link -> https://discord.gg/hwUJNAs

For almost an hour, the three girls were by themselves as Kai helped his dad. They wondered why he was taking so if it was just to move a thing or two. “Are you sure you’re ready for this, Mythic?” Hope asked her. 

“I’m nervous but… yes. It’s about time I found myself a mate and he’s been so kind to us so far. So… he’d be a good one to stay with…” she answered.

“And you really want that?” Crim then asked. The small canine thought on the idea of her staying. Kai definitely offered her and her friends a home if they wanted but… she’d lose all that freedom she had. Would she become a battler? She didn’t mind but… she didn’t necessarily want to. And what of the other two? Would they stay with her or leave?

“Well… yeah…” she finally answered. “Well… maybe. I don’t know. Hope, you said yourself that once I bond, it’s virtually impossible for me to rebond with a human. So… why would I not stay?”

“I know, I know,” Hope said as she nodded to her. “However, it’s not impossible.”

“I think I need more time to think on it…” she mumbled. She paused for a moment before she felt that familiar feeling well up inside her nose. Seconds later, a large sneeze followed, “Fucking tired of sneezing. This is bullshit…”

“Yeah, I think it’s best to decide when you can think clearly… You know, when you’re not sneezing and dying from your heat,” Crim teased her. Mythic turned and glared at her.

“Fuck off. Why don’t you get sick like me?!”

“My fur isn’t like yours. Because mine’s a lot shorter and fine, it dries quicker. Yours stays wet longer, therefore you’re colder, meaning sick quicker…” she explained. “Come on, we’ve gone-.”

“Over this a million times, I know…” she sighed. “That’s another reason I want to stay. I’ll finally stop getting sick… hopefully…” Mythic paused what she was saying and sniffed in the air. Her attention followed the doorway where she squinted at it. “Oh you little shithead…” she mumbled quietly.

“What?” the two asked her curiously. Ignoring them, Mythic jumped from the bed and padded over to the door. With ease, she reached up and pawed at the handle before pulling it down. Soon, she was walking down the hall, her nose following a familiar scent. It led her to a closed door with a light on beneath. The more she followed it, the stronger it got and when she got to the source, it only confirmed what she thought.

As quickly as she left, she had returned. She slowly pushed the door shut behind her and took a deep breath to control herself. “Mythic? You okay?” Hope asked.

“What happened?” Crim asked next.

“Okay… I’m telling you both now,” she began after taking another deep breath, “that if he comes in here and he doesn’t mate with me, I’m doing it my way. I physically can’t take the smell anymore. It’s too much for me…”

“Mythic, seriously, what are you talking about?” Hope asked again, growing increasingly worried about her friend.

“He’s in another room by himself. That smell from him mating is just pouring out from it like how his toy thing smelled,” she explained to the two. “He’s definitely in there doing… something with himself.”

“...Is he really?” Crim asked.

“Do I look like I’m joking?” she asked in a clearly agitated voice.

“No… not really…”

“Okay, Mythic, let me ask you this,” Hope said as she slowly approached her, “Do you need him to physically penetrate you for you to be sated? Or if he helped you in a different way, would that be able to hold you over for a short time?” she asked.

“Obviously I want him to fucking put it in me, Hope!” she exclaimed loudly. “I’m fucking dying for it. At this point, anything would be nice, though…”

“Okay, that’s good!” she exclaimed with a smile. “So we just alter the plan slightly and-.” Hope was interrupted as the door to the room opened. Kai stepped in and took a deep breath then looked to the three pokémon. He had a bright smile on his face but saw the irritated look on the growlithe’s.

“What?” he asked. She huffed in response and jumped back on the bed and laid atop the plush once more. “...Still…?” he asked her. She grunted to him in affirmation. “I see…” he mumbled. He saw her just laying there in a crumbled pile, maybe even too tired to move. He heard the door shut behind him and turned to see Crim and Hope had somehow gotten behind him without noticing. The two then jumped up onto the back of Kai’s legs and ushered him forward towards his bed. “What’re you doing?” he asked them.

He watched as Hope jumped up then patted the spot next to her. Sitting down, she crawled over to him and sat directly next to him on the right side, Crim soon jumping up and sitting on the left. The two eyed him and the way they did made him uncomfortable. They showed very little emotion in them. “Pix…” Crim finally spoke.

“Vee… Vee…” Hope then said. The two turned to Mythic who immediately barked at them. The three spoke for a moment and Kai saw the growlithe becoming much more distressed as they did. Repeatedly, the two of them would point at her then plush but Mythic would shake her head no in response. However, after about five minutes of what looked like arguing, Mythic gave up and nodded to the two.

“Pix,” Crim said as she turned to Kai. Her and Hope laid against him once more with their heads in his lap. They both looked up him then pointed to Mythic. The small canine picked up the plush and turned herself so her behind was facing Kai. Setting it back down, she climbed on top of it and, once again, slowly began to grind her slit against it. “Pix pix, vulpix,” Crim spoke gently.

“Uhhh…” Kai wondered to himself why he was being made to watch this. He felt Hope gently paw at his right hand and he lifted it to her. She sniffed it for a moment before she acted out him turning his hand over, which he did for her. Once more, she sniffed at it then nodded. Again, she pointed at Mythic, where he turned back to her.

Slowly, she would raise her behind in the air before dragging herself along the entire length of it. With each hump, he saw the fabric of the plush becoming slightly more damp. As hard as it was to admit, he really did enjoy watching it. His body spoke that much more than his mind did, though, as he could feel himself growing hard from the view. For a pokémon, Mythic had such a nice looking behind… so fluffy, small, and incredibly inviting. 

The more he thought about her like that, the more he began to think about the other two pokémon as well. Crim was, as he mentioned to her, a beautiful pokémon. For being wild, she was incredibly clean and her fur was very well kept. The sway in her hips he saw every time she walked made it virtually impossible to look away, something the small vixen had easily picked up on. Then there was Hope who was so gentle and smart with him. No doubt did he know she knew he wasn’t fully comfortable with how they were with him but she tried so hard to show that it was fine. Each time she signed something, he felt closer connected to them.

Kai tried to resituate himself as he could feel himself get harder and harder from watching Mythic. So many times had he dreamed of watching something like this live and now he was finally able but… he felt wrong to. They weren’t his pokémon… but they said it was okay to watch. In fact, what they were doing was only proving more they wanted him to… But why?

“Vee…” he heard Hope say quietly as he tried to move his leg to hide his bulge. He looked down at her and saw her gently hold his right leg in place before resting on it once more. Like when Crim first kissed him, Hope gently rubbed her paw against him, trying to soothe him. “Vee, eevee…” she continued whispering. Oddly enough… it was working.

“Why… are you doing this? Is there something you’re trying to show me…?” he asked them. Crim and Hope looked to one-another for a moment before they nodded. Hope crawled into his lap and, once again, placed her front paws on his shoulders. Steadying herself, she looked him deep in the eyes, waving her paw between hers and his.

“Eevee eev,” she said. He wasn’t entirely sure what she was trying to sign, maybe to keep looking at her, but he felt compelled to. Her big, brown, beautiful eyes were incredibly difficult to look away from. The longer he did, the more he began to wonder why he was fortunate enough to be able to experience this, but then also wondered why he was dumb enough to not act on something they were initiating.

Kai was pulled from his thoughts when he felt his pants loosen. He immediately looked down and saw Crim had his zipper in her mouth as she slowly pulled it down. “H-hey, w-what’re-.”

“Vee!” Hope exclaimed. He whipped his attention back to her and she immediately began to rub his cheek and shoulders gently. Like before, he was quickly calmed and soothed, soon becoming lost in her touch. “Vee…” she whispered once more. Not long after, Kai felt his shorts fully removed, leaving him in his boxers. He was amazed at how the two were able to do it in a way that made him comfortable - well, as comfortable as he could be.

“Pix…” Crim now spoke up. He and Hope looked to her where the two immediately swapped places, Crim now in his lap with Hope on the bed. Instead of placing her paws on his shoulders, she gently pawed at his shirt.

“Are you asking me to take it off?” he asked her. The vulpix nodded slowly, showing what she did want. “...Do I have to?” he asked her. Again, Hope called out to him and gently rubbed his hand that was on the bed. He was amazed with these pokémon. Each of them were so intune with his emotions and how he felt and, each time, they made him feel like it was okay. So, with a deep breath, he leaned forward and slowly slid his shirt off, the two pokémon smiling happily at him.

“Vee!” Hope exclaimed happily. He saw the happiness she had that he trusted them enough to do this for them. That alone made him happy. They were helping him out of a terrible shell he had built over the years of loneliness. Maybe… being without friends like he had been wasn’t as chalked up to be as he made it out to be…

“Pix,” Crim spoke up. She nodded to Mythic who pulled herself off the plush once more. He watched as a large strand of her juices connected the two before it split and fell onto the plush, taunting Kai beyond words. With shaky legs, she took a few steps towards the three of them before stopping and turning. Once again, she lowered her head and parted her tail to the side, showing her swollen sex, not doubt from the heat.

“Vee…” Hope said, catching Kai’s attention. He watched as she walked forward and placed a paw on her side with her ears drooping sadly. Crim pointed to Kai then grabbed his hand and slowly pulled his hand forward and towards her.

“W-wait…” he said. He watched as his hand inched closer to her behind and, unlike what he expected, went past it. Instead, he soon felt it rest on the side of the pained growlithe. He immediately felt the rapid rise and fall of her chest from how quickly she was panting. But more importantly, he felt her heart beating at such an irregular pace. It was beating at a pace no heart should. “Are… you okay…?” he asked, but he knew she wasn’t. 

“Vulpix…” Crim spoke up for her. He turned her attention to her and saw her small fox ears were also drooping down sadly. Once more, he felt Crim grip his hand and guide it to her behind. He thought she was going to make him touch her in a dirty way but, again, she surprised him when she held his hand just in front of her slit. He could feel the heat radiating from her insides and was much warmer than the night before. “Vulpix vul…” she said as she leaned into him and blew the warm air into his face, though this time it was much hotter.

“It’s her heat… isn’t it?” he asked. The three of them looked up and nodded, happy he could understand so well. Like before, he felt bad for the poor pokémon. He didn’t know what it was like to be in heat but the way she acted sure made him thankful he didn’t have to experience it. “I’m sorry you have to go through this, Mythic. I really am. I… wish I could help but…” he mumbled as he sat back.

“Eevee eev. Eevee!” Hope began to yell at him. He cocked his head sideways, confused on what she was saying. She sighed and took a deep breath then pointed at him. She looked to Crim who padded back to him and blew on his face before resting one of her paws on his erection. “Eev!” Hope continued yelling.

“I know, Hope. I know I have that going on and I can’t do anything about it,” he told her. “Just… why are you asking me to do it? Why are you, more or less, wanting me to have sex with you all?” The two of them saw the genuine confusion he felt. They understood why he would be confused if he had no friends as he said. Being alone for so long… it made sense why he was so hesitant.

“Eevee…”

“Vulpix…”

The two of them crawled into his lap and pointed to him. Then, they each pointed back at themselves before wrapping their paws around his neck in a tight hug. Kai slowly began to piece together what they were saying. They wanted him to because they were all friends, and friends help friends, no matter what. The two broke the hug before Hope pointed to Mythic then back at Kai, “Eev…” she said before hugging him again, this time to show he and Mythic were also friends.

“...So you’re asking me to because my friend, whom I haven’t known until last night, needs my help?” he asked her. The two nodded but only slightly. Instead, they climbed from his lap where Crim blew in his face one last time. He saw Hope pointing at him while also resting a paw against the bulge in his boxers. “...And because you also want to help me with, what you call, my heat… right? So it’s not just to help me… but also because you all want to?”

Instantly, the three of them nodded at him. He sighed and shook his head, growing irritated with himself. Maybe he did have friends all along and he was too blind to see that. Maybe he had pushed them all away without realizing it and it was his own fault for not realizing it. And now these three pokémon were trying to help him and, like the others in his life he thought didn’t want to be his friend, break him of that habit and shell he formed.

And it was all thanks to them.

With his little realization now on his mind, he had to think about what he was, quite literally, being presented with. This was another chance for him to finally make friends that he desperately needed. It would be morally wrong of him to deny Mythic the help she was practically begging him for. So, with a deep breath, he spoke up, “I want you to be completely sure this is what you want, Mythic,” he told her. “Are you sure you want me to help you with your heat?”

“Vee?!” he heard Hope exclaime.

“Vulpix!” Crim soon chimed in. The two of them looked at him curiously and he saw, without words or actions needing to be shown, that they were asking why he was finally coming around.

“I’m asking because… you’re right. It’s… fine for me to be who I am. I can’t… help how my body is. Since you got here, you’ve never judged me for who I am and you’ve been offering to… help me because I was… feeling like how Mythic is now, though not in the same way. When I said no to you each personally, you would bring me what you knew would help… Then, each time I asked, you said it’s because we’re friends…” he said with a small smile. He looked to the three of them one by one before sighing, “And like you told me, Hope: friends help friends. So… if this is what she wants, and needs, then I’ll do it…”

“Vulpix vulp?” Crim asked him as she pointed to herself.

“Vee?” Hope also asked.

“Are you asking if I will with you two if you wanted me to?” he asked them. They both nodded and he couldn’t help but chuckle. “Okay… If you did… then yes, I suppose I would. I just ask that… if I do this, we take it very slow. Is that okay?” he asked them, which he got three nods from. He then smiled to them and turned his attention back to the panting growlithe, “I’ll ask one more time, are you sure this is what you want?” 

Mythic thought for a moment. This was a huge moment for her as she’s never been mated before. Offering herself up was a life commitment, something she’d stick with forever. Once she mated with this human, she was his forever. She would refuse to go with another male. Is this the human she really wanted? When she looked up to him, she saw the genuine concern for her health. Since she got there, he’d offered to take care of her, going so far as to make her stay until she was better… She knew, deep down, he was the one she wanted.

Kai saw her give a big nod in response. With one more deep breath he nodded, “Okay… then I’ll be happy to help you Mythic. I want you to turn around and look at me, all of you,” he told them. Slowly, she canine picked her head up off the sheets and turned to face him as he spoke, “First of all, this stays between us. Out of here, please, do not show any kind of… desire to do anything in public… not even around my parents. Can you do that for me?” he asked them, to which he got three immediate nods. “Good. Now, Mythic. I know you’re in a lot of pain right now but, this very second, I can’t risk us getting caught doing anything… too much,” he began to explain.

“Vee ee-.”

“Hold on, I’m not done,” he interrupted Hope, knowing she was going to protest. “If you really want us to do anything, it’ll have to wait until tonight. I also want to get each of you clean. You’ve all been living out in the forest for… well, I don’t know how long, but you each are filthy. So I want to bathe you all and get you clean before we… do too much. Once you are, and it’s night, I’ll happily do whatever you wish. Okay?” he asked them.

“I knew it…” Mythic whimpered quietly. “Again… so close and then just teased…” All Kai could hear were her pained whimpers. He knew she would but he was very clear in what he said.

“Hey, I said anything too much. I’m more than happy to try and hold you over until tonight if you’d like?” he asked her with a smile. “I’m sure other parts of my body could help you much more than that old thing could,” he chuckled while nodding to the plush. “It’s just a few hours and, whenever you need me to, I’ll help you. But until then, we just do the smaller stuff, okay?” he offered them.

The three spoke to themselves for a couple moments. They did understand why he was saying what he was as some human parents, for some odd reason, were against the mating between humans and pokémon. So if they were caught, there was no doubt they’d all get in trouble, Kai especially. That was something they couldn’t risk. So, with the promise of small stuff until later in the night, they all nodded, especially Mythic.

“Okay… Since this is about you Mythic, whatever you want to do, I’ll do. You tell me…” he smiled. For the first time in a while, she smiled and ignored the pain she felt in her backend. Instead, she could feel the anticipation of a male finally giving the touch she so desperately needed. Even if it wasn’t the one she wanted entirely, any male touch was enough for her.

“Vee eev,” Hope spoke up to Mythic. The canine turned her head and then nodded. Mythic turned her attention back to Kai and pointed at him then laid down before rolling onto her back. He picked up what she wanted and did as asked and laid down on his back. When he did, she walked around him and climbed onto his chest. Giving his nose a light lick, she turned around and presented her dripping slit to him, showing what she wanted to have done to her. Slowly, he watched as her lips closed in on his and, for the first time in his life, her furred lips rested against his.

Kai felt that nervousness come back but only this time, it was a hundred times worse. When he was first kissed by Crim and Hope, his heart fluttered. But with him now about to act out one of the most perverted desires his mind could think of, there was no way he could describe how he felt. He was excited, he was nervous, and some other third emotion he couldn’t describe. Thankful, maybe? Thankful they were willing to come to him for help and that they were fine with him how he was? Yes, that had to be it.

Kai could feel the warmness from Mythic’s slit much more than he could before, only showing him how much she needed to be mated. Immediately he was greeted with the wetness seeping through her small folds. Having no experience in these kinds of act, aside from watching porn, Kai did the first thing that came to mind. 

He licked at her wetness.

Immediately he was greeted with a content sigh from the growlithe sitting on his chest, followed by a light shiver. He didn’t know what to expect when he tasted her but what he was greeted with was something he did expect. Her juices were warm, almost as warm as a nice shower on a cold day. In a way, they were soothing to him and drew him to go in for a second, so he did. With another lick, Kai got a better taste of what she offered and found she really didn’t have much taste. Instead, it was more warmth than anything. But that was okay - taste didn’t matter as long as she felt good.

Kai felt both sides of the bed shift as Hope and Crim walked up to where his head laid. He eyed them both momentarily before they both rested paws on Mythic’s backside. He watched as the two gently pulled in opposite directions, spreading her lips ever-so-slightly for him. Like before, he felt the pained canine shiver from the touch before she was gently pushed down onto his lips, pushing Kai to continue. So he did.

Kai started slow in his tonguing, trying to figure out his own rhythm. He was greeted with a small nub at the base of her slit, which he figured to be her clitoris. He gently flicked it with his tongue where he felt Mythic shudder much harder than before. A slight buck in her hips signalled that was indeed what he thought and she enjoyed the touch. Perhaps pokémon really weren’t that different than humans in terms of anatomy. Of course, excluding the fur and powers…

“Pix…” Crim mumbled. He continued his licking when he felt her grip his hand with her paw, Hope soon doing the same. They guided his hands to her butt where they placed them both on. Just as he imagined a million and one times since he’d first seen Mythic present herself to him, her butt was incredibly soft to the touch. He could feel the muscles beneath her fur and how she was an incredibly fit growlithe, even if she was wild. The luck he felt to be able to touch her in such a way was astounding.

He gently squeezed the two cheeks in his hands, getting a feel for who she was. He was met with a small whine, but this one was different. He’d heard her pained whines all day and this one… it was different. He could tell instinctually that this one was pleasure-filled. She liked it and so did he. No, he loved it. This was far better than he ever imagined it to be.

When the two other pokémon let go of his hands, sure he was comfortable enough to do it it himself, Kai gently pulled her more towards his lips, giving his tongue better access to her. Moving on from her clit, Kai gently probed her awaiting folds with his tongue. He was met with little resistance from the saliva and natural lubrication coming from her. Slowly, he applied more pressure with his tongue and, after just a second of pushing, had his tongue deep inside her. 

Almost instantly, he felt Mythic melt atop of him. She once had her hind paws holding herself up but, when he pushed himself in, she found it impossible to hold herself. Slowly, kai began to lick away at her insides, still trying to figure out exactly what to do. But he was determined - she needed help and he was going to do his best to give that help.

Mythic’s inner walls clamped his tongue tightly as he picked up his pace, trying to keep him where he was. As he licked, his tongue became more and more coated with her juices, something he never imagined himself to be into. Oral never really… struck his fancy but, after participating in it like he was, he quickly began to change his view on it.

As time passed, Kai could feel the juices he couldn’t lap up begin to trickle down his chin. It almost saddened him to know there was some of her essences he wouldn’t get to himself. However, the amount he did get more than made up for it. Each time he licked, she would squirm from the pleasure, begging him to continue. The cute squeaks and whimpers she began to give off only pushed him further - it was like music to his ears.

As the time passed, he felt Crim and Hope once more leave him and sit by his legs. The two turned to the growlithe, “Feeling better?” Crim asked her as she rested a paw on Kai’s thigh. He felt him tense up from the sudden touch but, after just a second of calming rubs, he loosened up.

“T-this is g-great…” she said between sudders. Her tongue lolled out of her maw, her senses slowly becoming clouded with the pleasure. “E-even if not the real t-thing, I’ll b-be able to h-hold off… Hopefully…”

“Good. Don’t you think it’d be fair to pleasure your own mate as he is you?” Hope then asked her. Mythic slowly opened her eyes and Hope saw how she could barely focus. Her eyes were becoming glossed over, quickly losing her ability to think beyond the pleasure.

“I r-really w-want… mmm…” she paused, trying to hold her composure. She then took a deep breath, “to make him f-feel good… But o-only when h-he isn’t f-focused on me… I want him to feel as I-I do...” she said. Hope and Crim looked to each other before smiling to one-another. They knew what she was meaning and respected that.

“Well when you’re ready, we are,” she smiled back. “However, her and I are going to do our next thing…” she told the canine. She simply shrugged and laid her head back down to enjoy the oral she was being given. 

Why was I so worried about this? This is probably the most fun I’ve ever had in years… Kai thought to himself. As he carried on, Kai could feel Mythic grinding against his lips to heighten how she felt. Each time she did, he felt her get only a tiny bit more rough. He knew that if she stayed and, one day, evolved, he would have a real problem on his hands. Well… that is if she stayed and if they ever got to do something like this…

Kai was pulled from his thoughts once more when he felt his boxers being tugged at. He wanted to question why but… he knew why. Moments later, he felt the vulpix and eevee pulled his boxers down where they were soon down by his feet. He immediately felt his member shoot up to full mast, not surprising to him though. He was incredibly turned on from what he was doing. However, one thing did surprise, not only him, but all of them.

He didn’t try to stop them. No, he didn’t even seem uncomfortable. Instead, he let it happen. To Kai, this was his first step in becoming a new him. He needed to trust others. He knew they weren’t going to go too far and to take it slow with him, just as he asked them. This was just another hurdle for him to get comfortable with. He knew this.

However, Kai expected them to take it another step further. He expected their touch to soon follow but nothing came directly. Instead, he felt them both lay next to him. Though difficult with how Mythic was laying on him, Kai looked to the side and saw Hope on one side of him with Crim on the other, the two not even paying attention to his major erection. Instead, they were focused on Mythic up top, the two of them gently rubbing the fur on her head. He heard them quietly whispering to her, and judging from how her body began to shake much more than when he started, Kai figured it was to tell her that she didn’t need to fight back that very good feeling.

Kai knew it wouldn’t be long until Mythic lost control and her orgasm hit. But until then, he wanted this to be an experience both her and her remembered. With no knowledge of how pokémon sex worked, only human’s as that’s all he’s ever gotten off to, Kai began to really explore her insides. He knew of one spot all female humans had and, if he could find it inside of Mythic, he knew that it’d be something neither would ever forget.

Rapidly Kai began flicking all inside of Mythic, desperate to find that one spot… if she had it. For most of the time, he was unsuccessful… until he actually did find it. He knew he found her most pleasured spot when he heard her gasp audibly, a much more rough grind following after. He smirked to himself, glad he was able to find what he was looking for. Now it was only moments until she was better.

Once more, Kai licked over that same spot. He got the same response as the first, only solidifying he was correct that pokémon did, in fact, also have a g-spot. He knew that was the most sensitive spot inside a female and with Mythic’s heightened senses from her heat, he could only imagine how good this truly felt.

Wasting no time, Kai really went to work on her. As he licked away, he felt her claws dig into his bare thighs where they soon retracted. Each time they did, he would feel her shiver atop him, driving him to continue. He enjoyed that fear of her actually hurting him with her claws, something that really didn’t surprise him.

“Why’re you trying to fight it?” Hope asked Mythic, not stopping her petting. 

“The sooner you quit fighting, the better you’ll feel. You think those few orgasms you had earlier felt good? Imagine how this will feel,” Crim told her. Mythic panted heavily as she fought against the pleasure. She wanted to keep this feeling going as long as she could but it was becoming incredibly difficult.

“Don’t forget, he said he’ll help as many times as he needs to until tonight…” Hope whispered quietly. 

“F-fuck…” Mythic gasped. She was in a losing battle, if it could even be considered a loss. This was heaven to her, something she’d always dream of experiencing. If she felt this good just from being eaten out, she could only imagine how good the real thing felt.

Kai was tired of waiting. He wanted what she really had to offer, and he wanted it now. She slowly began to become used to him messing with her g-spot, something he didn’t expect. But he knew she was close and he wanted that release from her. So he pulled away from her slit and raised her behind. Once more, he took a look at his sloppy mess - her fur was matted and covered in both his saliva and her juices. But his eyes came to rest on the tiny nub once more.

He quickly repositioned himself and lowered her back down where he immediately began suckling on her clitoris. The sudden pleasure caught her off guard and made her arch her back in response, inadvertently forcing herself more against his face. He had barely even gotten to do what he wanted when he felt her lose control atop him. Her body shook heavily and she let out a long whine and he knew she was finally done.

A torrent of her juices shot out from her quivering body. He held his mouth open for her, happily lapping away at every bit he could get. It was an astronomical amount of juices that came, catching him entirely off-guard. He wanted every bit to himself but, sadly, that wasn’t the case as they also splashed against the bed below him.

Kai let go of her behind, letting her take the reins to ride out her orgasm the way she saw fit. The second he did, he was greeted by extremely rough humping against his lips, something he actually enjoyed. Her fur rubbed against his body in a way that was indescribable. If he had not been erect previously, then he definitely would have been right now. 

What seemed like hours of an orgasm slowly began to subside. The once rough humps slowly began to die down to tiny, sensitive shudders each time she brushed her lips against his. As much as he hated it, Mythic slowly pulled her lips from his where another bit of her juices fell onto his chest. As she stood up, he saw how much her fur had actually dampened and he knew that wasn’t from him. He was shocked when he saw that a bit had actually trailed down to her lower belly, matting her fur more than he expected it to.

As quickly as Mythic stood up, she laid back down, only now she was next to him. Her rear was still facing him, giving him a view he loved way more than he should have. Once more, Hope stood up and padded to his head where she sat on her haunches and gently rubbed his head with one of her paws. With the other, she gently wiped at his lips, chin, then cheek, cleaning up the mess he and Mythic created. “Vee vee,” she mumbled, patting his head. He took it as her way of saying either good job or telling him thank you. Either way, they both worked.

“Feel any better?” Kai asked after a moment of regaining his breath. Mythic slowly raised her head and he saw the largest smile on her face. She licked his leg in response, showing she did feel better. How much, he didn’t know. But she did look less pained than before. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he said as he slowly sat up.

“T-thank you…” Mythic panted, “for letting me go first. That was… amazing…”

“You don’t need to be thankful. We knew you need it most so we let you go first. When you’re fully better then we’ll jump in,” Crim smiled to her. 

“Wow, your claws really are sharp…” Kai mumbled as he got a loot at his legs. The two looked where he was and saw three lines of blood across both hips from where she held on. He didn’t remember her gripping there but she must have just when her orgasm hit. Kai heard her whine in response when she saw what he did but he smiled and gently rubbed her head, “Don’t worry. You’re fine. A little pain never killed anybody.”

Kai looked more at himself and saw he was painfully erect still. He kind of wanted to ask one of them if they’d be willing to help but he felt this was all about Mythic. So ignoring his own pain, he turned back to Mythic, “You good? Or do you want me to do anything else?” he asked her. Deep down, she really wanted him to do that again but… she knew that it would be better to hold off until she got to that point again. After that glorious release, she was more than capable of waiting, but for how long, she didn’t know.

Kai watched as Mythic got up and shakily walked to the end of the bed where all Kai’s pillows rested. She pointed to him then where she wanted him to sit. Figuring she wanted to continue in a different position, Kai did as asked and scooted his way over to where she told him. Once there, Mythic turned to Crim and the two talked for a small moment. With a nod from Crim, the vulpix walked up to him and began her own little version of charades. 

She first pointed to Mythic with warm air following after. However, the air slowly cooled down. “Are you saying she does feel better? Her heat is better for now?” he asked her, to which she nodded. He smiled to himself, glad he was able to help. However, she then pointed at him now.

“Vulpix vul,” she said before blowing the same warm air at him. This time, she put a paw on his erected flesh, showing what she meant.

“W-well yeah… but I’m fine. I did that for-.”

“Vee,” Hope spoke as she too walked up. She sat next to Crim and rested a paw on his inner thigh. Her eyes were big and pleading as she pointed to him and his nether region. “Eevee eev!” she exclaimed as she pointed at him repeatedly. Crim soon joined in with her usual warm air, something that was honestly becoming quite repetitive.

“It’s not about me though,” he told the two. The silenced as he spoke, “I’m helping Mythic with her heat, not my own.” He watched as the growlithe huffed at him before she got up. He was confused why until she stepped over him and sat between his legs where she promptly laid down with his member directly in her face.

Kai was surprised when she leaned in close and took a long lick across the length of member. The sudden feeling sent shivers down Kai’s entire body. He almost asked her to continue when she looked up at him. For once, she was the one doing the charades. She pulled Crim and Hope close before wrapping them both in hugs, shortly after she pointed to him. “Friends…” Kai mumbled. She nodded and then pointed to what she had just licked at, once more licking it. “...help friends…” he mumbled again.

Barking in response, Kai knew she was wanting to help him just as she was helped. They knew he really wanted them just by how he acted each time they offered. He sighed and slowly nodded, “But I’m fine, seriously. I’ve gone eighteen years by myself, I don’t mind doing it more. I don’t want you doing this because you feel you have to…” he told them. And that had to be the worst thing he could have told them.

One by one, he saw their expressions turn from relaxed to pretty annoyed. But why? He was telling the truth. He really… didn’t mind if they didn’t want to and he had to go jerk off. Truthfully, he’s always done that twice since they came here. A third time really meant nothing. It was something he’d grown used to.

“Eevee eev! Vee eev!” Hope yelled, repeatedly pointing at him. He saw she was upset but he really didn’t know why. Did it really bug her that much that he said that? Crim and Mythic both bore agitated looks in the beginning but, with Hope yelling at him, or he suspected her to be yelling, their demeanors changed. Instead, they both seemed… emotionless.

“...Are you actually upset that I said that?” Kai asked when she stopped her yelling. She nodded to him, signalling she was. “I wish you understood Hope. I really do, but you don’t know why I say that…” he finally said with a sigh. She looked at the other two then huffed before sitting down. She pointed at him then her mouth with her paw waving from it. “You want me to tell you why, I assume.” Again, she nodded.

“Fine. Do you know your age?” he asked her. She nodded, “Are you older than ten?” he asked. She shook her head yes, “Twenty?” Now she shook her head no. That gave him a general idea on her age, which was good enough for her. “Have you known Mythic and Crim your whole life?” he then asked. Again, she nodded yes. “Now think on me. We’re relatively the same age. I’m eighteen. You’re… somewhere in that gap. You… you’ve always had these two for friendship. Me? ...I’ve had nobody.

“When I was growing up, I wondered why I couldn’t make a friend. I made acquaintances but that’s all they were - not real friends. You three have done everything together from sleeping together to mate together, and that’s evident in that you say you’ve helped her before,” he nodded to Mythic. “Me? I’ve had nobody to do that with. I’ve had noone to talk about this stuff with. It’s always been me and just me. I grew up thinking that maybe something was wrong with me but, as I got older, I started to think that there’s just some kids who just don’t make friends. I was one of those kids.

“Now you three are suddenly in my life, offering things I’ve never even thought I’d get offered. I’ve made friends with you three in the past day than I had with anybody in school in however long I’ve been going…” he said with a sigh. He looked down and shook his head, trying to shake that sad feeling he had. “I’ve never been able to explore these kinds of things with anybody, now all of the sudden, I’m able to. I’m like this because I don’t know if what I’m doing is right. I don’t know if other people my age have sex with their pokémon. I’m scared I’m going to do something wrong… or that I’m going to hurt you somehow… some way. I don’t want to do that… not to my only friends. The only thing I know is to offer you all the help when you need it and then worry about myself because that’s all I’ve ever been able to do. It’s what I’m used to. It’s not because I don’t want to do anything with you all… I’m sure you can tell the exact opposite. But… yeah. I’m just scared I’m going to do something to scare you all off or something…”

The three of them, once more, turned to each other. But it was only for a split second. Hope was the first to turn back to him. Before he could react, she was in his lap with her paws around his neck. He smiled as she hugged him, trying to calm his worries. When she broke her hug, Crim was the next to come and hug him. Then last, and certainly not least, Mythic. Just from the small embraces, he felt so much closer with them than ever before. 

After a moment of silence, Kai looked down at his body. From his little speech, he had grown entirely limp, an unintentional side-effect to his talking. His goal wasn’t for that to happen - no, he just wanted them to understand. “...Vee?” Hope looked up. He watched as she signed something entirely new. 

She brought both her paws up and placed one on top of another. She acted out as if she was writing something, something he really didn’t expect. “You can write?” he asked her. She didn’t shake her head yes but not no either. It was an in between motion. With a nod, he asked his next question, “Are you wanting to write something?” he then asked, to which she nodded. “Umm… lemme see what I have…” he mumbled.

When Kai stood up, he walked over to his desk and to his binder. He flipped through the pages until he found a blank piece of notebook paper before he tore it out. He then unzipped the front flap of it and fished out a pencil then realized that was probably a bit too difficult for her so he put it back then pulled out a black marker. Uncapping the marker, he sat the lid on his nightstand then sat the paper in front of the sitting eevee.

“Uhh… how do you want this…?” he asked her. She thought for a moment before she pawed at it then picked up the end of it with her mouth.

“...What are you doing? You don’t know how to write!” Crim exclaimed to Hope. She huffed in response as she began to scribble.

“Let her be, Crim. You know she may not know how to but that doesn’t mean she won’t try…” Mythic mumbled. Getting a nod from her, the three watched as she tried her best to write whatever message she could. 

“Vee…” he heard her growling as she wrote. Many times, she would cross out the message she was trying to write and start over. More times than he could count, he’d see her look up randomly in the room, probably looking for something to help guide her in what she was wanting to say. At one point, he even had to get her a new piece of paper. He tried to read the other but she stopped him each time he tried.

After about ten minutes of failed attempts, Hope settled with what she had. For a moment, her ears drooped as she looked it at. It wasn’t written well at all but she knew he’d be able to look past that and get the real meaning of it. Setting the marker down, she was about to slide it to him before she picked it up one last time. She scribbled once more for a moment before setting it down. Then, she slid it to him.

The curiosity to read what she had written was astounding. Finally, he was able to read it, though being able to do just that was very difficult. “We whunt tu help beecusz wee noh yu hert. We doo naat liek frends herting. We caer!” the message read. He couldn’t help but smile at it. Seeing her struggle for so long just so she could tell him one thing like this truly meant a lot to him. Below the message was an arrow that pointed to lower on the paper, where another small message was, “Paleez let us help yu? We wil haev fuun! Paleeze?” At the end of the message, as crude and difficult as it was to read, was a small picture. It spoke more words than he imagined it to, especially for something so simple. A small, crude smiley face rested after the message.

For some reason, the message hit him in a way he didn’t expect. He knew Hope was a smart pokémon, especially for being wild, but to see her try and communicate a message in a way she knew very little about… it meant a lot. The more the day went on, the more he realized that… it… really was about more than him. This whole thing. It wasn’t just about helping him, but becoming close to them. And each time he denied them, he pushed them away. For all he knew, this could have been the last time they try and then they leave because he didn’t trust them enough.

After staring at the message for what seemed like an eternity, Kai sat it on the bed. He realized he needed to trust them and this was a huge show of trust. Getting close with a pokémon like this… was the ultimate trust. No… not with just a pokémon, but with anybody. He took a deep breath then eyed them all, “I’m sorry…” he mumbled. 

“Vee?” Hope mumbled soon after. Her ears drooped, fearing her message didn’t work or was too hard to understand. 

“I haven’t been paying enough attention to you all. You’ve all been trying to get me to trust you and it looks like I’ve been throwing it in all of your faces. I now see that… it’s about all of you… not just a single one of us. You want me to trust you, don’t you?” he finally asked them. One by one, the pokémon nodded. “Then I will… If… you’re sure that you want me to do whatever it is you want, then I will. I can’t say it enough, but I’m sorry…” 

“Did… he finally agree?” Crim asked in shock. 

“He actually did. He finally understands…” Mythic mumbled. 

But happiest of all was Hope. She knew, deep down, he’d listen. Everybody was different and, with what Kai had told her, knew that he needed to be treated differently. He had mentioned not having friends but she felt he was joking. Now… she began to wonder if it was actually true. 

“So… what do we do now?” Crim asked out of genuine curiosity. “I mean…”

“We do what he asked,” Hope answered her quickly. They were confused until she explained, “He said he was willing to help you, Mythic, but only once night falls. He doesn’t want to have his parents walk in so we need to respect that. Now, with that said, I think we can do something for him, right?” she smiled. The two picked up on what she was hinting at and nodded. “Good. I want you two to get him going. I’ll keep his attention on me and, when he’s comfortable enough, I’ll come help. ‘Kay?” With a nod from the two, she turned to Kai.

Kai saw the largest smile on Hope’s face, one larger than any eevee should ever have. Getting up, she walked over to the headboard where his pillows were and patted it next to her. Taking her hint, Kai sat down on the bed and rested where she told him to. Climbing in his lap, she stood on her hind legs with her paws wrapped around his shoulders. Then, before he could realize what she was doing, she she rested her lips on his.

This time, Kai happily returned the kiss. With a newfound confidence, he brought both his hands up and rested them on her back where a small, satisfying exhale came from the eevee. He felt her paws gently rubbing his shoulders, calming and soothing him in ways he loved so much. But then she took it one step further.

Unlike last time where their kiss was small and to the point, this was longer. He felt Hope gently prod her tongue against his lips, wanting to be granted access within his mouth. Giving her the access she wanted, Kai felt her tongue against his, a surprising feeling he was a tiny bit unsure of if he actually liked or not. Small kisses he definitely liked. But what he was doing with Hope… he wasn’t sure. But he went with it.

“Vee!” Hope suddenly exclaimed as she broke the kiss. She looked where his hands were then back to him, a blush on her own cheeks he never expected from her. His hands, as the two kissed, had slowly drifted from her upper back, to her lower, then to her behind, where they were now resting. He was about to apologize, feeling he went a little too far, before she picked up on it. Before he could say anything, he felt the weight in his hands become heavier as she leaned into his touch, a tiny, playful wiggle soon following after. “Vee…” she cooed to him before once more locking lips with him.

Kai wanted to say he was surprised when he felt himself growing hard, but he truly wasn’t. Being locked by the lips with such a beautiful pokémon was a dream come true. His imagination wandered as the time passed, making him think on what would come next. As quickly as those thoughts came, they were answered.

Mythic and Crim both laid their paws on his legs, bringing themselves level with his fully erect member. With his attention on the eevee, the two of them could really take in what he offered. They had no idea if he was small or big for the human species but that mattered none to them. What did matter was giving this kind human the same pleasure they had, or will be, given. To them, nothing else was more important.

For the first time in Kai’s life, and hopefully not the last, Kai was given a very new kind of pleasure. He broke his kiss with Hope with a sharp inhale of air as he felt himself licked down low. Just from the side he was licked, he knew Mythic was the first to move on him. Not long after, a second lick sent a shiver down his spine, this one from Crim. Their two tongues were entirely different - Mythic’s was, just from the feeling alone, incredibly soft and wet where Crim’s was both rough and wet, though the second of both was for obvious reasons.

He felt his body tense up as the two began taking turns licking his member. Sensing how he felt, Hope leaned her head against his forehead where she looked deep in his eyes. Something about those eyes… they always put him in a state of contentment. Why? She mentioned wanting to be an espeon so maybe she had some kind of psychic energy she could tap into and that was what was relaxing him. Only time could tell when she did finally evolve. Of course, that’s assuming they even stayed…

With each lick, Kai’s mind was sent into a state of euphoria. He knew they would make him feel good, but this quick? Maybe it was because a virgin but this felt great and they had only just begun. “Vee?” Hope hummed into his ear. He knew she was asking how he felt and it made him happy to know she kept making sure he was okay with everything.

“It feels… great…” he sighed. She licked his nose once before pulling away. She gently pushed him until he was barely sitting up. He used his elbows to prop him up to watch what she was doing. He was confused when she began to slowly slink down his body before she turned around, her rear now in his face just as Mythic’s was moments ago.

Unlike Crim and Mythic, Hope paid no mind of how big he was. She knew he wasn’t fully comfortable with showing him off so she ignored it. Instead, she wanted to make him feel good, just as the others were. So, she took leaned in and gave his member one tentative lick. She too got a positive response back which drove her to do it again.

Kai was at a loss for words of what was happening. Three beautiful pokémon laid in his lap, or next to it, and pleasured him in a way only his dreams could conjure up. Each one of the pokémon were slow and gentle, planting small licks and kisses in any spot they could reach. They all rubbed their paws gently against his legs, belly, and thigh, trying desperately to keep him comfortable - and boy did they do a great job with that.

“W-wow…” Kai sighed from the pleasure. He found his hands clenching and unclenching the sheets below him. Somehow, the four of them had knocked the comforter off the bed when they began their fun. But that mattered none. Kai quickly began to realize he needed something to do with his hands. And then that’s when his eyes once again landed on Hope and her round behind. She didn’t mind that he grabbed her that way before so perhaps she wouldn’t mind if he went a little further, right?

Once again, Kai reached up and gently rested his hands on her hips. Immediately, she stopped her pleasure-filled licks and turned her head back to him. He saw a huge blush on her, something that only made her so much cuter. She smirked at him as he trailed his finger down her cheeks but then she did what he didn’t expect. Instead of letting him continue, she wiggled herself free of his grip and pushed his hands down, not letting him do what he wanted.

He wanted to protest until she winked and wiggled a paw at him. The way she did it definitely gave off the message she was telling him he was naughty for trying such a thing without her permission. How he knew that, he didn’t know. Perhaps it was all the time he watched porn and just knew the signs. Maybe he knew on some deeper level. He had no clue but, for some reason he didn’t know, he followed what she said and left his hands on the sheets.

Kai could feel the saliva mixing with his own pre-cum slowly trickling down his shaft and his inner thighs. It tickled him almost as much as the pokémon’s fur did and it slowly drove him mad. Each lick was so different than the other and it was beyond enjoyable. At first, the three of them were gently holding him in place but, as time went on, he began to feel their were becoming much more rough with him, going so far as using claws to keep him still. No doubt they took what Kai said into account about Mythic’s claws…

These pokémon truly did care about him.

Kai began to lose control of himself. He felt his toes curling and uncurling, his breathing had slowly become sporadic, and his eyes, overtime, had clenched shut. Each of those tiny signs was enough for Kai to know his orgasm was quickly approaching. He knew he needed to tell them as it was generally a respectful thing to do. At least, that’s what he told himself.

“I’m n-not gonna last m-much longer…” he panted. The three acknowledged him and doubled their efforts. Their licks, once slow and deliberate, were now sent into overdrive. The once tiny licks and kisses were now rough and, in a way, felt like each tried to show the other up. He had no idea who was doing the best work because each was perfect in their own way.

“Kai?” a voice called out. Like a bomb had been set off, Kai’s eyes shot open and all three girls stopped their licking. All their gazes went to the door as the voice, whom he recognized as his mom’s, sounded closer, “Are you busy?” she called out again.

“Vee! Eevee!” Hope whispered quickly. He heard a tiny bit of panic in her voice as she pointed to the door. His heart sank when he realized it was unlocked and, not long after, the faint footsteps of someone walking towards his door.

“U-uh no!” he called out. The three looked to him for instructions on what to do. He thought for a split second and pointed to the blanket on the floor while he pulled his boxers up. Getting caught with three pokémon licking away at his junk was the last thing he wanted. Crim and Mythic quickly jumped off the bed and ran over to the blanket where they both picked up corners of it and slowly pulled it back to the bed. “J-just in my room!” he yelled. “Fucking boner, go down!” he groaned as he got his boxers back up.

Kai then saw Hope sitting, waiting for her way to help. She looked worried and he understood why. Kai then saw his shirt on the floor and pointed at it. She nodded quickly and jumped off then fetched it for him where he quickly slipped it on. Just as he did, the blanket had the corners within his reach where he gripped them and pulled with all his might, the blanket flying up in one pull.

As soon as he got himself covered, the girls each took up different spots on the bed. Crim and Mythic laid on the end of the bed, Hope running to lay next to them. But that left a problem. Hope turned to make sure everything was as tidy as could be but then her eyes laid on the same problem. She looked up to him as the footsteps got louder. The expression and way she pointed to it definitely asked him why the fuck he was still hard. “I told you! Fear excites me!” he whispered to her. She stepped back and forth and, just as the door opened, she laid in his lap, concealing his hard-on the best she could. Just to make things look as believable as possible, Kai grabbed his phone off the nightstand and acted like he was on it.

“Hey, are you busy? Your dad and I need to… Are you okay?” she asked him. Kai cocked his head curiously as he looked up, trying to play off what was going on.

“Uhh… yeah. Why?” he asked her.

“You just… look pale…. Kinda flushed,” she answered him.

“O-oh. Uh, was just messaging a friend and he sent me some pretty weird stuff I wasn’t ready for. That’s all…” he lied. He hated lying to her and his dad but there was no way he was coming out and saying he was mid-blowjob from three pokémon he didn’t even actually own.

“I see… well, as I was saying…” she mumbled. The way she said it definitely gave the idea she didn’t believe him but ignored it, “your father and I need to talk to you.”

“Oh… okay. Everything okay?” he asked her. She nodded quickly, that same smile coming back.

“Yep, just some stuff is all.”

“Alright, be right there,” he told her. She nodded and, after taking one more look around the room, left and shut the door. As soon as she did, the four of them let out big sighs of relief that they got off scott free… this time. 

“Okay that was too close…” Kai mumbled. Hope nodded and stood up then climbed off him. He pulled the blanket off his lap and saw his erection had died down sometime during the short conversation he had with his mom. “Oh, now you fucking leave…” he mumbled at his own privates.

“Vee! Eevee eev!” Hope turned and yelled at Kai. She turned and rapidly pointed at his privates then him. He didn’t quite fully understand what she was asking and that aggravated her. She pointed at his privates then pointed up with her paw. Shortly after, she continuously shrugged, as if asking why. He then knew what she was asking. She wanted to know why it took so long for him to go back down.

“I told you! Fear excites me! The fear my mom was going to catch me actually made it even harder for me to not get excited…” he explained. She shook her head and grumbled before laying back down in his lap. Mythic and Crim crawled back to where they once were where the three of them slowly began to tug at his boxers. “Woah, hold on,” he told them. They each looked up at them confusedly, “That might have been an excitement for me but no way can I keep going now,” he told them truthfully. “That’s a boner kill right there. Plus, my parents need to talk to me. We’ll continue when we have more privacy, okay?” he told them. As he suspected, they didn’t believe him. It took them so long to get this far, and now, again, he was be dragged off.

“This is so fucking bullshit. Why does this keep fucking happening?” Mythic growled out loud. “You heard him! He was about to finally cum!”

“Yes, he was. And I was actually really into it…” Crim grumbled next. She sighed and continued her grumbling, “I normally don’t like giving oral but it was so different when it was for him…”

“Girls, it’s fine. We’ll get our privacy very soon, don’t worry. Remember, humans do like privacy when they bathe, remember?” she winked at them. They sighed and nodded, knowing that she was right as usual. “Besides, we can’t risk his parents coming to get him again if we take too long.”

“I really, really am sorry,” Kai spoke up to them. He heard the irritation in their voices as they continuously said their names and barks. He reached down on the floor and picked up his shorts before he slid his legs off the bed. Slipping his pants back on, he buttoned them and turned to them, “But know that was probably the best I’d ever felt. Thank you,” he said as he bent down.

One by one, he leaned in and kissed each of their foreheads. But that wasn’t enough, not even close. Just before he stood up, Crim called to him. He turned his attention to her where she gripped the front of his shirt with her paw. Before he could react, she pulled him close, planting a kiss on his lips. He was surprised by her force but welcomed it entirely. Truthfully, it did bug him he had to cut this short but he knew it’d only get better as the night went on. In the end, he did get to help Mythic and that’s all he really even wanted to do. Anything after that was just a bonus. 

When Crim broke the kiss, she held him in place where Hope stepped up. Like her vulpix friend, she leaned in and rested her lips against his with just as much force. She immediately slid her tongue in and took a quick flick against his. Before he could even reciprocate the act, she pulled away, a smirk on her face. He knew she was toying with him, and he loved that. Kai knew she’d be a fun one.

Last but not least, Mythic took her turn. Unlike the other two, she only leaned halfway in, making Kai work for what he wanted. Not protesting, Kai leaned in and locked lips with the canine for the first time. It was definitely an awkward one because of how big her mouth was, but they made do. She wasn’t forceful or sloppy like the others - no, she put emotion into it. He felt the attraction and love in it. Deep down, Kai knew if any were going to stay, it was her.

When Mythic pulled away, Crim let go of his shirt. With a content sigh, Kai stood up and was soon waved off by Crim, telling him to go see his parents. The last thing he saw before leaving the room was the three of them turned around, showing off what they had. The second he laid eyes on each of their behinds and slits, he could feel the life coming back down low. He grumbled before smirking.

“I hate you all.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal story a reader requested I upload again.
> 
> I'm also giving away a story in my Discord once we reach 100 members. You should come join! It's a small and growing community of like-minded people. Here's the link -> https://discord.gg/hwUJNAs

Walking from his room to his parents felt much longer than it actually was. No more than ten steps away, Kai felt his heart racing from almost being caught by his mom in the act with those three pokémon. It scared him but excited him. While sex with a pokémon was technically legal, it was frowned upon by quite a few people. Well, mostly by those who never had a pokémon. Most trainers embraced this kind of thing but Kai’s parents never had pokémon - at least to his knowledge. So the fear of them being upset with him for doing this did worry him.

Standing in front of the door to their room, Kai began to raise his hand to knock but was stopped when a voice called out to him, “We’re in the kitchen, son,” he heard his dad say. Kai whipped his head towards the voice before heading that way. When he got there, he saw his mom and dad sitting at the table, their arms crossed atop it. “Come, sit,” he was ordered.

“Everything okay?” he asked them as as he sat down. They said nothing which unnerved Kai to no end. He sat with his arms on the table, the anticipation killing him. Why were they so emotionless? Did he do something? Did one of the girls? 

“So, are you sure you want to take care of them?” his mom finally asked.

“I have never been more sure of anything in my life. They’ve been so fun to be around and the growlithe, Mythic, and I have bonded really well. The vulpix, Crim, told me that she’s staying with her family but then the eevee, Hope, said she doesn’t know what to do. I’ve asked if they want to stay and they just say they’re unsure and you know I won’t force them to,” he explained and told them. The two nodded to each other.

“What do you three even do together?” his mom then asked. “When I walked in you were all just laying there with you on your phone. How’s that fun at all?”

“We don’t really have to do anything to have fun,” Kai answered, hoping to quickly brush over the topic. He hoped she wouldn’t notice anything as the smell was definitely there but… he hoped it just wasn’t too overwhelming. Thankfully they didn’t get too far into the fun like he wanted. “Quietness and cuddling is all kinds of fun.”

“They your girlfriends yet?” his mom asked, a small grin forming. She saw the blush quickly take over his cheeks as she laughed, “I mean, you had that eevee and growlithe all over you. Then the eevee just all cuddly in your room? Might as well be your girlfriend!”

“Mom come on, they’re pokémon. Seriously… knock it off…” he mumbled. They were nice and all and, while he didn’t mind the idea of a sexual relationship, he didn’t really feel… connected to any of them in a romantic way. Maybe it was something to form over time but now? Definitely not there.

“Son,” Kai’s father now spoke up,” your mother told me you said the same thing earlier when she said that. So what if they’re just pokémon? Does their body structure really matter?”

“Well no, but-.”

“Then you shouldn’t get so worked up over it. That stuff is legal and, if you bond with one in a way like that, you’ll definitely be a lot happier. I’m just saying,” he told him. Kai was confused. Why would he say to even try it?

“You’re married to Mom. How would you know if it’s better?” Kai asked him. His dad just laughed and shook his head.

“Oh, Kai… I was young at one point. Your mother and I have both experienced these feelings with pokémon. In no way am I-.”

“Wait, wait, what?” Kai interrupted, “You and mom dated pokémon? When was that? Why are you telling me just now? What?”

“A long time ago we both did, yes,” his mom now answered. “While the bonds we both had with the pokémon didn’t last, obviously, it was great. As your dad was saying, we’re not saying to actually move on with those advances or feelings, if there even are any. What we are saying, though, is that you shouldn’t dismiss them because some frown upon it. People don’t like all kinds of things.”

“Uhh… okay…” Kai said, not even able to think of a coherent response.

“So, onto why we brought you here,” his father spoke up. Happy that the awkward was hopefully over, Kai turned his attention to him, “Speaking from our experience and time as trainers, though not long, we did learn a lot. What your mom told me is that one has really bonded with you but that’s because of her species. That growlithe, Mythic, I think her name was, has already imprinted on you. You may not see it, but you’d be surprised how quickly they bond. She won’t be leaving and, if she does, I’ll be more shocked than you are learning about what we used to do.”

Ignoring his comment, Kai nodded, “She’s a nice pokémon. I would love if she stayed,” Kai said truthfully. He really did enjoy her but he, as said, wouldn’t make her stay. It was her choice.

“She will. That’s why we want to give you these,” his mother told him. Once more, he turned his attention to her and watched as she reached into her lap and then sat three small, red and white spheres on the table. He instantly recognized them as poké balls. Kai’s face lit up, knowing where she was going, “We wouldn’t expect you to pay for the balls. Our parents never made us so we won’t make you. They’re cheap anyways. We’re going to give you three as a graduation present since that’s coming up - one for each of them. However, do not tell them. Let them tell you they want to stay. It’s better to see they want to.”

Slowly, the balls were passed to him one by one. Each were identical, no special treatment being given to them. Kai knew that one day, if they decided to stay, he would save his money and buy them balls they each wanted. They deserved that much. “I… don’t know what to say. Just… thank you,” he said with a smile to the two.

“You’re welcome, son. It’s our gift to you for doing so well in school. Good job,” his mom said with a cheery smile. Kai reached for the balls but was stopped when his mom placed a hand on them, “You’ll get them but you have to listen closely, right here and now.”

“Uhh… okay? What about?” he asked her.

“When I walked into your room, I smelled that smell. You know which I’m talking about,” she explained. Kai felt his heart drop as she continued, “The way you were acting only made it more clear. You’re 18, you’re an adult now. With that said, I want you to be safe. Sex with a pokémon is all fun, sure, but don’t be stupid. Know the time and place and think of others around you. I don’t know which you did it with or how far you went, but, my best advice for you,” she said as she stood up, letting go of the balls, “is to open a damn window. It reeked in there…”

With that, she left, leaving Kai and his dad. His face was beat red from actually being caught. He looked up at his father who had the largest smirk on his face. He leaned in close with his head in his hands, “So, tell me, who was it? Just curious.”

“Dad come on… this is weird…” Kai mumbled, not wanting to talk about it.

“What? It’s just bonding! Was it the eevee?” he asked. 

“Uhh…” 

“I bet it was the vulpix. Why not tell me?” he asked.

“Because this is fucking weird to talk about, Dad,” Kai answered quickly. “I have no friends at school then go to three who, out of nowhere, come onto me sexually. So it’s-.”

“Oh so it was all three? Damn son, you’re a player!” he laughed as he stood up. He jokingly patted him on the back, making Kai grumble embarrassedly in response. “Just do what your mom said and keep a window open and think of others. Your mother and I may have been young and adventurous at one time but that doesn’t mean we want to walk in on you or whatever. Lock your door, keep windows open and blinds down. Oh, and remember, foreplay is always important,” he winked before walking off.

“Oh my fucking God…” Kai groaned as he slammed his head down on the table. Kai couldn’t believe what he was just told. While he was okay that his parents accepted whatever decision he went with on if he did have a sexual relationship with them, that didn’t excuse how awkward it was they already knew. No, what made it worse was his mom actually walking in and knowing instantly. “Why me… Like… what did I do…”

With a groan, Kai stood up and pocketed the balls. He headed back to his room, now way out of the mood for any kind of fun with the girls. Well, that was actually a good thing because that meant he could actually bathe them and make sure everything would be okay for later that night. But then it dawned on him…

Two of the three were fire types.

“Well, shit. Guess this’ll be a fight,” he said as he opened his door. When he got back, he saw the three of them laying patiently on his bed. After he shut the door behind him, he immediately went to his spot on the bed and threw himself on it. He then sighed, “Well, they fucking know already,” he told them.

“Vee?” Hope spoke up. She walked and sat next to him, her head cocked sideways.

“They wanted to talk to me about you three,” he began explaining as he sat up. “First, they said you’re all welcome if you want to stay. They have no problem with it as long as I’m able to take care of you. Again, not saying you have to, but still.”

“Pix…” Crim nodded as her and Mythic both walked up before sitting in front of him. 

“That’s the boring stuff. Mom and Dad then told me they knew what we were doing. Hope, Mythic,” he turned to the two who both had worried expressions on their faces, “remember this morning when mom jokingly called you both my girlfriend?” he asked them, which he got nods in response. “Well, they told me they both actually dated pokémon years ago, long before they met each other. They said it’s fine if that’s how I was with you all and nothing was wrong with that…” he began mumbling.

Kai felt his cheeks growing hot when he talked about them in such a way. Hope, as she had been since she got here, picked up on his discomfort and quickly climbed into his lap and rubbed at his leg to calm him. “But it gets worse…” he sighed. “When mom came in, she smelled what we were doing. I didn’t even think it smelled bad in here but… apparently she smelled in instantly. It might be because you’re in heat,” he nodded to Mythic, “but they know and told me to open a window…” 

Mythic and Crim looked to one another before they busted out laughing. They saw how embarrassed he was and how he joked about the fear of being caught and, now that he was already, he found it embarrassing. The way he was told to open a window only made it better. “S-shut up!” he yelled with a huff. The two ignored him as they laughed.

Hope, on the other hand, was overjoyed that his parents weren’t mad or upset he was doing this. They supported him like a good parent should, especially if what he told them was true about how they were his only friends. She smiled and gently rubbed his legs happily. He looked down at her as she signed once more what she wanted to do. Nodding to her, Kai got up and walked over to his desk then got a small stack of paper for her.

“You know, if you end up staying, I want to get you a whiteboard. It’ll save paper and I’d even be able to teach you to write. You seem super interested in it and I think it’d be fun to do. I mean, it may not be worth it if you evolved into espeon like you want but still,” he told her. She nodded and too liked the idea. She grabbed the marker off the floor where it had fallen during their intimate moments and looked to the paper in front of her.

Like before, it took Hope a few tries but she finally got out what she wanted. When she finished, she passed it to Kai who read it outloud, “We like yew! Lotz! We r happy yewr mom and dad r ohkay with us playing! Annd I want tew lern to rite bettur! Espeon cool but I do better!” it read. He was confused what she meant by it.

“Do better? What do you mean?” he asked her curiously. She smiled at him and shook her head, wiggling her paw at him like before. “You won’t tell me, will you?” he asked, where she shook her head again. “Figured you wouldn’t.” She took another piece of paper and scribbled on it for a moment before she slid it to him. “Yew liek! But be long tiem befor happens. Mayb. Play ageen?” he read it. He couldn’t help but chuckle at her.

“I’d like to but… I think it’s best to hold off for now. I wanna get you all clean and all that. I’m sure you know what for,” he told her. The small eevee nodded and turned then pointed to Mythic and Crim questioningly. “Yes, them too. Sorry girls but you’ve all been wild and, if you’re entirely serious about this, then we need to. For both of us.”

“Pix…” Crim nodded and Mythic barked soon after. He got up from where he was sitting and motioned them all to follow. He led them out of his room and down the hall to the bathroom. One by one the pokémon entered with Kai closing the door behind them all. He walked over to the tub and plugged the drain then let the water run, slowly filling up the tub.

“So, I have no idea how you Fire types react to water…” he told Mythic and Crim. “I don’t know if you like… hate it or not but, if that’s the case, can we at least get you somewhat clean? Just tough it out for a minute or two?” he asked the two hopefully. They both cocked their heads curiously, wondering why he thought they wouldn’t like it.

The two pokémon walked over to the tub and jumped in, catching Kai off guard. He saw them both smiling happily as they enjoyed the warm water, no doubt warming up even more from their own heat. “Pix!” Crim exclaimed happily.

“Well, that answers that…” he mumbled. The two giggled at him before Hope suddenly appeared from next to him and jumped in right behind them. The tub completely full, she was submerged and came back up with her fur covering her eyes. She had a smirk on her face as she wiped it away. “Thank God you all don’t mind,” he said as he turned the water off.

Sitting at the edge of the tub, Kai was about to begin until Hope spoke up, “Vee?” she asked him. She pointed at him then the tub.

“Oh, I’ll take one after. Don’t worry,” he smiled. She shook her head then smirked. Turning to the other two, they spoke for a moment then turned to him. Standing on the edge, Hope pawed at his shirt. “Fine,” he told her. She smiled and went back in the water as he took his shirt off. He was going to already but figured that was all she wanted. “Let me get some towels laid out,” he told them.

Standing back up, Kai walked over to the counter and laid his shirt on it. He then opened the cabinet beneath the sink and pulled out a few towels. He laid one on the counter then set out a few more for the girls. With one last towel, Kai laid it at the edge of the tub before kneeling on it. “There. So, who first?” he asked. The all smiled and raised their paws, making it even more difficult for him. 

“Fine. Mythic, since you were first in, you can go first,” he told her. She barked happily and jumped up and put her paws on the edge of the tub. Before he could react, she then jumped up higher and put her paws around Kai’s neck. “H-hey, come on now. You’re all wet,” he said with a chuckle. He tried to pull away but she held him firmly in place.

Before he could react, he heard Crim and Hope jump out of the tub, their soaked bodies completely drenching the towel beneath him. “Hey! What’re you doing?!” he asked them as he continued to try and break free. But Mythic, though small, was super strong. He soon felt wet paws on the sides of his shorts and, before he could react, they were down around his ankles. He looked Mythic in the eyes before she smirked at him. “Don’t you dare do it. I know what’s-.”

He was silenced as the two quickly pulled his shorts and boxers off, leaving him completely naked. The second he was, they all used their strength to push him into the tub with a large splash. Air bubbles rushed by him as he quickly tried to resituate himself inside the tub. When he resurfaced, he saw all three laughing at him as he slid to have his back against the tub. 

“You all really fucking suck, you know that?” he asked them as he wiped the water from his eyes. The three pokémon all laughed at him before he felt furred paws climb up his chest and wrap around his neck. When he opened his eyes, he saw Mythic had him in a hug. “So much for my own bath… Oh well…” he mumbled as she let him go.

Hope quickly climbed in and sat at his feet, her head barely beneath the water faucet. Crim grabbed Kai’s pants and carried them over to the sink and jumped up where she sat them down. When she jumped down, she heard something hit the ground. Turning to see what it was, a small, red and white sphere rolled across the floor. “...Pix…?” she mumbled quietly.

Was he… going to catch us…? Crim thought to herself. She knew out of instinct what a poké ball was, so seeing one in his pocket after saying he’d let them choose really confused her. Or… was he lying and going to make us stay…? Crim continued to think to herself. She picked it up in her mouth carefully and carried it over to the bathtub. Without him seeing, she laid it on the towel next to the tub then turned to the other two. “Uhh… girls?”

“What?” Mythic asked, not wanting to turn away from the pets she was getting.

“Didn’t Kai say we could choose if we get to stay or not? That we didn’t have to if we didn’t want?” Crim asked the two.

“Yeah, he did. Why?” Hope answered her.

“Pix!” Crim yelled out, startling Kai from how loud she was.

“What?” he asked her as he turned to her. Bending down, she picked up the ball and rested it on the side before looking at him questioningly.

“Pix! Vulpix vul!” she yelled at him. The other two pokémon looked at it and saw what she was saying. They two looked really confused as to why he had it if he was letting them choose their fate.

“Well… fuck. Now I look bad…” he mumbled. “I promise it’s not at all what you think. I can explain,” he told the three immediately. Mythic broke away from him and scooted closer to Hope, unsure if she should be close to him or not. “My mom gave me them earlier. When they asked if we’d… done that stuff and all that stuff, she said that it was a very high chance you’d want to stay, Mythic. She told me that once we do it, it’s almost impossible for us to separate. Because of that, she gave it to me if you decided you did. There’s two more balls in my pocket as well. She gave me them because it didn’t seem fair to not offer you all a home. If one was offered, you all were. I wasn’t going to force you all to - that’s not at all what I’d do. I… have no friends but I can’t force you all to do what you don’t want.”

The three looked to each other. They were uncertain if he was telling the truth of not. He was a nice human, that much they couldn’t deny. But they only knew him for a night and half a day. How did they know he wasn’t just saying that? “...Do you believe him?” Crim asked. “I liked him but… if he was going to force it…”

“I do,” Mythic said almost instantly. She climbed into his lap once more and pawed at the ball for a moment then took a deep breath. She pointed to herself then the ball, signifying what she wanted.

“You… want to stay here? Really?” Kai asked her. She gave an affirmative bark before smiling happily. Again, she pawed at it to show she meant what she said. “Are you… sure? I don’t want-.” Kai was interrupted as she barked at him. She gave a reassuring smile, confident in her answer.

“Why do you want to?” Hope asked Mythic. 

“Because I know if I mate with him, I won’t with anyone else. I’ll rely solely on him, excluding you two, for my heats. And… I can’t risk being captured by someone else. And he wants a friend so I’ll be the best friend he can have. Besides, we share a special interest,” she answered with a smile and giggle.

“Interest? What interest?” Crim asked curiously.

“Don’t worry about it,” she told them with a small grin.

“Well… if you’re sure. Can we do this in a bit? I really want to get this done and get you all prettied up,” he said with a grin. She rolled her eyes and nodded to him. “I hope you two believe me. I wasn’t going to force either of you. They were given to me by mom as a gift for completing school. Since you all came in and we bonded so quick, she wanted me to have them… just in case.”

“Vee…” Hope said with a nod. Deep down, she knew Kai wouldn’t do that. He seemed too genuine and nice to be the kind of person to force them into something they weren’t sure about. But then that raised the question if her and Crim would stay. “What about you Crim? Do you want to stay, too?”

“I… I really don’t know. I love being outside. I’ll miss it so much - that freedom to come and go. I’ll have to think about it. What about you?” she then asked. Hope nodded and giggled to her.

“I think I do. But I’m gonna see if he wants me to.”

“How are you gonna do that?” asked Crim curiously.

“Vee!” Hope exclaimed to Mythic. She turned to her before nodding. Standing up, the two swapped places and Hope laid back against Kai’s belly, her head just barely above the water. Kai took it that she believed him. He was happy she did because he wouldn’t have liked to have lost her as a friend over some stupid thing he forgot to mention.

Mythic jumped out of the tub and stood on the towels. He was about to ask why until Crim jumped in and took her place. “Take it you want to be last? Since there’s not much room?” he asked. She nodded and took a seat on the towel, dripping all over it. “Alright. We’ll be quick,” he told her. 

“Vee…” Hope spoke up. He looked down at her as she pointed to herself then the ball. 

“...Do you want to stay too?” he asked her. She gave a tiny nod but then pointed to him. “I mean… I’d be happy if you stayed. But I won’t force you, as I’ve said.” Hope nodded and raised one claw. “...One? ...On one condition?” he asked for clarification. Again she nodded. He wondered what it would be until she flipped over then pointed to herself. Not long after, she stuck her paw in the water and rested it against his limp member. She gently massaged it before pointing to herself again. “You want me to… do that with you…?”

“Vee,” she gave another small nod. She pointed to herself then held both paws up and held them close together.

“...Small?” 

“Vee!” she exclaimed as she pointed to herself.

“You’re small? Too small?”

“Eevee eev!” she exclaimed again. She then pointed laid back against his back and grabbed his hand with both her paws and rested in on her belly. He was confused until she slowly slid it lower where he felt the soft folds of her slit against his middle finger. “Vee…” she said with a tiny sigh.

“O-oh. Are you asking me if I’ll do that?” he asked. Hope gave a small nod and looked up to him then pointed to the ball with one hand then herself. “Wait… you’ll stay if I do that with you?”

“Eevee!” she said with a smile. It was such an odd request of her. Granted, Kai would be happy to but why is that what it took? He figured something more would be needed to convince her… but nothing else did. 

“Well… I mean, sure. Later when we-.”

“Vee!” Hope cut him off with a yell. She shook her head rapidly and gripped his hand once again, mimicking the same action as seconds ago. This time, she held his hand in place, meaning she wanted him to now.

“Oh… Do we have to right now? I mean… I want to clean you first. After that, sure…” he told her. She gave a small huff but then nodded. Kai couldn’t see it but she had a large smirk on her face. 

“Vee,” she said. She let his hand go and gave him free reign for what he wanted. Getting the okay to continue, Kai grabbed a bar of soap and quickly lathered her up. He wished he had bought some shampoo for pokémon just in case something like this would have happened but he didn’t. He just hoped this was okay.

He quickly scrubbed her belly down. Shockingly enough to him, Hope wasn’t very dirty at all, even with that large mane and tail. He expected her to have dirt collected in but she didn’t. She must have cleaned herself daily because hardly anything came out. Her fur was even as soft wet as it was dry. His fingers became lost in the feeling, driving him to keep scrubbing, even after she was clean on the belly and head.

Then Kai got started on her legs. The beginning was easy. Her front paws she gave no fight but the second he asked her turn around, things became much more difficult. Hope would fight against his touch, leaning in the opposite direction he needed. Though what made it most difficult was when he needed to clean her backside. That was a challenge.

She turned around so he could do it easier. Her tail was raised his in the air with her back paws on his chest. She had her nose barely above the water with her mouth submerged. She blew little bubbles in the water as she eyed him playfully. He thought she was being silly but she was hiding that huge smirk she had. The way he looked at her made her happy. She knew he’d be a fun one to stay with.

Kai watched as she swayed her behind side to side slowly. It was taunting him, like he was so close to being able to do it. Her tiny slit looked so enticing, so beautiful. He wanted to lean in so bad and give her that touch she wanted. He had tasted Mythic but, ever since then, he wanted to taste the other two. Perhaps she was giving him the okay to now…

No, he had a job to do. He brought his hands up and began to gently rub her backside down, scrubbing away the miniscule bits of dirt she had. She put her weight into the touch, something he wanted more and more of. When he touched her butt earlier and she told him not to, it only made him want to even more. Now she was giving him permission to and he just couldn’t get enough.

The more he washed, the more difficult to control himself. Those small sways were hypnotizing. It was impossible to look away, not that he even wanted to. Her tail would gently tickle under his nose with each pass, taunting him more than she already was. But his eyes continued going to her slit. Like she said, she was small and it got to him a tiny bit because there was no way he’d be able to fully mate with her, even though he’d have loved to. He’d have to wait until she evolved, if she ever did. Perhaps it was a good thing she wanted to become an espeon after all.

“Vee…” Hope murred quietly. She broke the contact with his hand and sat in his lap. It wasn't until then did he realize how hard he was just from looking at her. He then figured out she was doing this to get to him. She knew he was still pent up from earlier and knew it wouldn’t take much to get him going. 

Fucking smart eevee, I swear…

Hope leaned her back against his belly once more. She grabbed one hand with her paws and pulled it to her belly, just like before. Letting it rest on her, she grabbed the under and pulled it under the water then, with a tiny bit of coaxing, got him to slide it under her butt where she sat on it. “Eevee…” she said quietly before gripping his hand on her belly, where she then slid it down to what she wanted.

Kai knew exactly what she was hinting at. Not wanting to keep her waiting, and pretty much unable to do what he wanted as she held his hand firmly against her slit, Kai slowly dragged his finger against the length of her slit, the tiny eevee mewling happily in response. The sound that came from her was absolutely adorable, more than enough motivation for him to continue.

He felt her grip his middle finger in one paw and curve it slightly. Going with what she wanted, he felt her push it gently against her folds, a tiny shiver coming from her in response. “You don’t want me to go slow?” he asked her as his finger slowly slid in. She shook her head no and he nodded to her. “Alright. A quick one?” This time, she nodded yes. “Alright. Just for you,” he told her. Smiling up at him appreciatively, Hope let him take control.

With Kai in control, he slid his finger in as much as she’d let him. He only got to the middle of his finger before he was stopped, unable to go any further. He knew it wasn’t because she was a virgin, but because she was so tiny. He finger clamped down tightly around him, holding him in place. “Vee,” hope sighed contently.

Kai sat there for a moment, letting her get used to the feeling. He looked up from her and saw Crim had the bar of soap in her paws where she was washing herself the best she could. It was cute watching her do that. The more he was around them, the more Kai admired how smart they all were. Crim immediately picked up on what the soap was and cleaned herself. 

When she decided she was done, she lathered up her paws then stuck them under the water. He was surprised when he felt her rubbing his legs gently. Confused, he looked at her and asked, “What are you doing?” She brought one paw from the water and pointed to the soap then him with a smile. “Are you washing me?” he asked her. She nodded and smiled. “Why?” Crim rolled her eyes at him then pointed close to why before he nodded. “Fair enough. Well uhh… thanks…” he said.

She smiled and continued her own scrubbing. Her soft paw pads rubbed against his legs, the feeling of her fur mixing in. It was oddly relaxing to feel her gently massaging his legs. She slowly moved up higher to his thighs, mimicking the motions. Not long after, she came to what Kai didn’t know was her prize. With his attention back on Hope, Crim surprised him when she gently rested a paw on his fully erect member. “Pix…” she said gently, hushing him before he could say anything.

Between the feeling of Hope holding his hand inside her and Crim gently massaging his erection, Kai was in heaven. He slowly pulled his finger from her before sliding back in, a tiny squeak coming from Hope. Her inner walls begged him to stay in, thinking that she was being mated by one of her own kind. 

Slowly picking up his pace, Kai began to hook his finger in different ways, trying to find her favorite spot. And thankfully, due to her size, it took no time to find. A very audible groan came from Hope when he dragged his finger over her most pleasurable spot. He was surprised such a noise came from her. He did it again to make sure he did and, when he got the same response back, he knew it wouldn’t take her long. Continuously he fingered that very spot, Hope shivering atop him.

The more he did it, the louder she got. He knew his parents were aware that they were coming onto him but the last thing he needed to worry about was them knowing how often they were doing things. So he needed to silence her. Then his gaze fell to the vulpix who gently rubbed him. “Crim,” he called out to her.

“Pix?” she answered quietly as she looked up to him.

“As much as I really want you to keep doing what you’re doing, you need to keep her quiet. Mind helping me out?” he asked her. She looked to Hope whose eyes were tightly shut. Her claws dug into Kai’s hand slightly as she held onto him for dear life. She smirked and nodded before slowly climbing up his body. 

“Pix…” she said quietly. Hope opened her eyes slightly before she leaned in and locked lips with her vulpix friend. 

“Wow… now that’s awesome…” he mumbled quietly. Crim leaned more into Hope and had her pinned against Kai’s body. She had gripped her paws in her own and brought them above her head, holding her where she was. With his hand now free from hers, it gave him better access to her snatch but that was incredibly short lived.

Crim repositioned herself so that everytime Kai pulled his finger free from Hope, he would gently stroke her own folds. He’d said it a million times so far, but it amazed him how these pokémon thought. She wanted in on the pleasure and had no problem adjusting the situation so it benefited them all. 

Going back to what he was doing, Kai continued his assault on Hope’s inner walls. It was difficult holding her still but, with the help from Crim, it became manageable. Her back paws gently kicked at his thighs as he fingered her, the pleasure becoming too real for her. He’d give almost anything to see her face from where Crim was but was more than happy where he was. He’d never pleasured a girl like this before and to know he was doing good enough job that she had to be quieted made him happy.

The two would periodically break their kiss, both of them moaning their names ever-so-quietly as they felt their pleasure heightening. He wanted to slid his fingers inside of Crim at the same time but the position just didn’t let him. He had to settle with the feeling of his knuckles just gently probing at her slit for now.

Kai felt her walls growing tighter and tighter by the second. The way she squirmed against him told him she was growing close. “Come on, Hope… I’m ready for you… I want you to cum...” he told her. For whatever reason, those few words were enough to send her over. She had been fighting back the urge but him telling her he was wanting her to just drove her mad.

Kai’s finger was soon held in place as her body shook heavily against his and Crim’s. Even locked in her kiss, loud moans came from her, showing how good she felt. He could feel her panting heavily against him as she rode out her orgasm. Deep down, Kai wished he had emptied the tub out so he could feel her love essence rush down his hand. But feeling her like this was the next best thing.

After what seemed like hours to the tiny eevee, her orgasm slowly began to die down. She broke the kiss with her friend and laid her head against Kai, her tongue hanging out as she caught her breath. He saw a huge blush on her face before she smiled. “Did I do good?” he asked her. After Crim let go of her paws, Hope quickly pat at his hand inside her with a nod.

“V-vee…” she answered. He smiled and slowly pulled his finger free, one last squeak coming from her. “E-eevee eev…” she mumbled before pointing to the ball. He knew what she was saying but chuckled at her.

“Don’t stay because of that, Hope. I want you to stay because you want to. Just think on it and be sure, okay?” he asked her to do. Having no strength to argue, she nodded and stood up from where she was slowly. 

“Pix…” Crim mumbled softly as she swapped places with Hope. She then pointed at him and then turned around before wiggling her butt in his face.

“You too?” he asked her.

“Pix,” she nodded instantly. 

“Neither of you could wait, could you?” he asked them with a chuckle. She shook her head and wiggled her butt once in front of him. “Am I using my hand or…” he asked her. She smirked and turned around before climbing up his belly. In a series of awkward turns, Crim ended up with her back paws against the wall with her slit right in front of his lips. He held her in his arms tightly, keeping her level. 

“Pix!” she ordered him as she pointed to herself. 

“This is… a bit of an awkward pose for me, Crim. Do you mind if I move you so it’s easier on me?” he asked her. She sat up in his arms curiously before nodding. “Good. I’m clean enough,” he told her. Standing up with her in his arms, Kai stepped out of the tub and sat on the ground just outside of it. 

He looked off to the side and saw Mythic had her paws between her legs again, no doubt that her heat was acting up again. “I’ll help you again soon, okay?” he told her with a smile. She nodded and smiled to him then stopped, deciding the best course of action would be to wait just a little longer. Instead, Hope called out to her before playfully splashing her. The growlithe grinned and jumped in where they both began to splash each other.

“Pix?” Crim spoke up curiously. He turned back to her and decided what he wanted. Reaching off to the side, Kai grabbed one of the spare towels he laid out and rolled it up before laying it against the tub. He then laid down where she figured out what he wanted. “Pix…” she grinned. She quickly climbed up his chest then placed her paws on the edge of the top. Holding herself steady, she climbed further up where she was soon hovering her lips over his. 

“Ready when you are,” he told her. With a nod in response, she slowly lowered her dripping body down where his lips were met with his. He was met immediately with the natural warmness that came from her body. Like Hope, Crim’s slit was small but not as small as hers. If she ever wanted to go further, it’d be a tight fit, both literal and figuratively. 

Crim as expected didn’t want to be slow or gentle. She second her lips were on his, she gently rocked her butt against his face, wanting to get done and over with. He brought his hands up to her hips and pulled her down closer to his lips where he then held her in place. Kai took one long lick against her slit, the taste quickly appearing on his tongue.

Much like Mythic, she wasn’t very tasty but definitely had a lot of heat to it. Her thighs wrapped around his head as he licked again, the vulpix gently bucking her hips as he did. The wetness from the bath definitely made it easier for him and it was no problem sliding her tongue within where she let out a tiny coo of pleasure. 

The small shiver that followed each lick drove him to continue. Something about the way they moved on his face made him incredibly happy. The fur against his lips and cheeks soothed him more than her warmness did. While he had plenty of other things he wanted to do with them, he was quickly beginning to think oral was going to be a favorite.

A tiny trail of her juices ran down his cheek as he plunged his tongue deeper in. He would have thought it was just the water but it was much slower than how water moved. Plus, there was the warmness to it. It tickled him as it rolled down, making him want to feel it even more. “Pix…” Crim groaned. He felt her rest a paw on his forehead, her tiny claws digging into his hair. Not long after, he felt the second on his head, Crim now in full control of him.

She pushed his hands off her hips and continued the rocking from the beginning. It was such an unusual feeling to him but, as she did, he found more of juices came from her. Perhaps she had a control thing to her she liked to explore or maybe it was just that tiny bit of extra pleasure from having her lips stimulated even more. He didn’t know but he really didn’t care.

“P-pix…” she continued groaning. Kai knew she wanted it fast, just as Hope did, so he had no problem going right into it. His tongue explored her insides, coating every bit of her walls with his saliva. The longer he did, the more he came to enjoy the taste she gave. With his eyes open, he was able to see deep into Crim’s lust-filled eyes as she continued her grinding.

Lust-filled may not have been what he saw. He saw that primal desire she had. It was a look he did not expect from such a cute pokémon. Had she not been sitting on his face and holding him in place, he would have figured she would be the one in control. She was biting her bottom lip as she shivered lightly against him. 

Kai’s favorite part had to be how she held him still with her claws. Something about the claws that they always used just drove him mad. Maybe it was the pain that followed or it was something else. The more time he spent messing with them in this way, the more he realized that they did listen to him and the things he enjoyed. That alone showed that they were his friends.

“P-pix…” Crim panted, pulling him from his thoughts. Not ceasing his licking, Kai looked back up to her and saw a big blush on her face. Her mouth hung open with her tongue hanging out ever-so-slightly. She closed her eyes and, suddenly, her grinding stopped. If her grip wasn’t strong before, it was now. Her claws dug deep into his scalp, almost to the point of it being too painful. “Vulpix!” she yelled out suddenly as her back arched heavily.

Kai knew that was her sign of her orgasm. He pulled his tongue free then closed his mouth around her entire slit where he was welcomed by the pleasant taste and feel of her juices coming to him. He eagerly drank what the shaking vulpix gave him. It was like a torrent had broken so much came. 

As much as Kai would have liked to have been able to get every bit she offered, a small amount of her juices continued trailing down his cheek, piling up next to him on the towel. “P-pix… Pix…” she continued panting. Her rocking slowly picked up as the peak subsided and her claws had retracted as she began to gently pat his head. He knew she was thanking him and wanting to drag out that listen bit of pleasure she could.

Finally, she pulled herself up off him. A small strand of her juices connected the two before it broke and fell on his chest where it now laid. When she got off, she immediately went to his chest and licked up the tiny mess she made, trailing up to his cheek where she gave him a small kiss. He smiled at the sentiment and brought a hand to her head where he gently ruffled the drying fur on it. “How’d I do?” he asked her.

Crim leaned in and nuzzled him affectionately. He took it that he did good. Kai chuckled at her before he sat up. “You girls better? I’m starting to get cold and think it’s best if we all get out soon,” he told them. He looked to Crim then Hope before the two nodded. At the same time, they pointed to Mythic who eyed him expectantly. “I take it you also want me to help you now?”

Mythic barked in response. She patted at the water, motioning him to get in. As Hope jumped out, Kai spoke up, “I don’t know. It’s probably pretty cold by now,” he said. Crim placed her front paws on the tub and felt inside. She shook her head at him before blowing warm at his face then pointed to the water. “It’s warm? Still? How can it… oh… wait…” he said, mentally facepalming himself. “You’re both fire types… of course it’ll still be warm. I take it I have to help in there?”

Again, Mythic barked in response with a smile. He wondered why but ignored it. He didn’t entirely know how pokémon heats worked but, as the day went on, he assumed they just wanted to do different things and this was probably one she wanted to do. So, Kai stood up and stepped back into the tub, Mythic scooting over to give him room. Surprisingly enough, the water was still warm, if not warmer, than when he first filled the tub. 

“So, what do you want me to do?” he asked her. Almost immediately, she crawled to him and gently rested a paw on his member. After giving it a light massage to get him going, she then padded over to the end of the tub and jumped up and put her paws against the wall. Finally, she rested a paw on her behind and pointed a claw at what she wanted him to do. “You want me to do that in here…?” he asked her. She nodded quickly, showing her desire to finally be taken. 

Kai wasn’t sure. While he was more than willing to help her heat in that way, where they were doing it for the first, and hopefully not last, time seemed kind of awkward. He imagined, and wanted, it to be somewhere they could both be comfy. But then again, Kai remembered he did say when she got clean that he’d do it. So… he did have a bit of a deal to hold up to.

“Are you sure you want that here of all places? I mean if you can wait like five minutes, we can go in my room and-.” Kai was cut off as she barked in response. He saw her wiggle her butt at him, showing she was entirely sure. Not one to turn down the invitation she gave to him, he turned to the other two, “Can one of you go over there and flip the other switch up? You two have gotten off and I have no idea how bad it’ll smell in here when her and I are done. I’m sure a fan will help a bit,” he asked of them. With a nod from them, they did as told and walked over to the counter before jumping up and switching on the bathroom fan.

“So, have you ever done this before? Had sex, I mean,” he asked Mythic as he got to his knees and scooted forward. Mythic shook her head no and he saw the worry in her eyes. He knew a female's first time usually was painful in the beginning so he’d need to take it slow. Not only that, this was his first time with a girl in such a way. Deep down, he knew he wouldn’t last long, especially after being tormented and denied a release earlier.

“Vee,” Hope spoke up. He turned his head to her and saw she was right next to the tub. She pointed to Mythic and held her paws up close together. 

“...Short…?” he asked. She nodded and that confused Kai. “What do you mean she’s short?” Now Mythic shook her head. She turned her head back to him and blew warm air at him like Crim always did before he felt her grind her butt against his member. He felt her folds gently touch him, his member twitching lightly from the contact. “...Your heat is short? Wait, no, I think I know. You won’t last long because of your heat?” he asked her, to which she nodded. “Well that’s fine. I uh… I’m a virgin so I probably won’t last long either…” he told her embarrassedly. She smiled widely knowing she would be his first to ever mate with him like this.

A happy bark came from her before she wiggled once more. The way her semi-dry fur rubbed against his rapidly hardening member was so unique. Taking a deep breath, Kai gripped his fully erect self and lined it up with her slit. She was considerably larger than the other, making him believe she’d have no problem accommodating his size. “Are you ready?” he asked her. With a small, confirming nod, Kai pushed on.

Slowly, he slid the head of himself in, the two gasping in sudden pleasure. Mythic was very tight and very wet and he knew it wasn’t from the bath. Her juices were so much hotter than Crim’s, making him believe it was because of her heat. He knew she was bad but her being this bad really made him upset he didn’t help her earlier like he asked. “Are… you really this bad? Your heat, I mean…” he asked her, to which he got a small bark in response. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize. I didn’t expect it to be as bad as I imagine you are,” he said with a sigh.

Mythic accepted his apology and didn’t want him to worry about it. So she pushed herself against him even further, a gasp coming from Kai’s mouth. He brought a hand to Mythic’s paw against the wall, holding it as they basked in the growing sensation. Inch by inch, he slid in, her walls slowly loosening up against the foreign object within her. After only two inches of his length was entered, Kai came to her barrier.

“Okay… I’m sure you know what comes next…” he told her. Mythic gave a small nod to him as he continued, “You do it when you’re ready. I’ve got a good hold on you.” Again, Mythic nodded and took a second to prepare herself from the pain that would come as her virginity was taken. With one last breath, Mythic pulled herself forward slightly before slamming herself back with as much force as she could, severing the barrier that made her a virgin.

Instantly, a loud whine came from Mythic as her hymen broke. However, Kai was there the entire time to comfort her. With his free hand, Kai reached around and gently rubbed her chest, soothing her as best he could. Her entire lower half hurt so much as the whines continued going, but the way Kai rubbed her paw and chest made it so much easier on her. 

“It won’t hurt for long, hon,” Hope told her. “You’ve got a great person watching over you.”

“It hurts so bad…” she continued whining. She had to move herself quite a few times to stop the pain but it would always come back.

“I know, I know. The best thing you can do is just ignore the pain and get right into it. You’ll feel good in just a few moments, I promise,” she told her again. Hope looked back and saw the small amount of blood coming from the two. Mythic, although the biggest, wasn’t the toughest of the three. She wasn’t one who handled pain well and knew she was really hurting.

“O-okay…” she whimpered one last time. Mythic looked up to Kai and, through the pained expression, gave him a nod to continue. Perhaps he picked up on it from her talking to Hope for a moment, but he knew she was telling him to just start so he’d make her feel better. So he did just that. Pulling himself back until only his head was remaining in, Kai slid back in, a mixture of pain and pleasured growls coming from Mythic.

“I know, Mythic. You let me make you feel better…” Kai told her quietly. Again, he pulled himself back before sliding back in, her walls fighting against him. She was an incredibly tight growlithe, not that he could say any other wasn’t. He’d always imagined what sex was like and to finally be acting it out with someone like her only heightened how he felt.

As Kai slowly built up speed, the pain in Mythic’s lower body began to subside and was replaced with pleasure. Her insides quickly adapted to Kai’s size and welcomed him happily, hugging him tightly and begging not to leave. She leaned her head forward against the wall, letting him take control and have his way with her, just how she liked and wanted it.

Kai was surprised how willingly she let him take over. Perhaps it was a pokémon’s instincts to let the male have control. Whatever the reason, he was more than happy to give Mythic, as well as himself, a time they’d remember. Her inner walls squeezed him tightly, begging not to leave as he pulled himself away. As he did, he felt her slowly pick up a rhythm of her own. She would pull her body forward and, as he thrusted forward, she’d slam backwards, the two meeting in a quieted smack because of the water.

“Is… it good…?” he asked between grunts. He heard her give a pleasured whine in response, making him smile. He’d succeeded in making all three of them feel good about themselves, building his confidence. If he was able to do this with them, perhaps he’d be able to make other friends… if he even wanted them now. These three were more than enough for him.

As the two continued their actions, Kai continued holding her right paw against the wall, keeping her steady. With his other hand, he brought it to her belly and soon trailed lower where he rubbed against the top of her slit, where he was immediately greeted with her small nub. He heard her inhale sharply from the sudden pleasure as he gently rubbed it. No doubt was this going to be something memorable for her.

Mythic’s insides convulsed heavily against his member, desperately trying to milk him of his seed. The two could feel their impending orgasms slowly approaching. The longer the two pleasured each other, the harder it became to control themselves. He could feel her chest rising and falling rapidly as she breathed quickly, a sign she wasn’t going to last much longer.

But Kai was right with her. Though his knees were beginning to hurt from being on them for so long, the way he felt overwall more than made up for it. He was slowly losing the feeling in his arms and legs, all the feeling going to his pelvic region. Then it hit him. With one last thrust, his most powerful orgasm finally hit, sending him on a pleasure-filled ride.

He stopped his thrusting as his seed spilled into Mythic’s awaiting womb. His body shook heavily as he leaned over, his forehead resting on the top of her head. The second she felt his seed inside her, Mythic’s orgasm hit. She wouldn’t have a way to tell him because of the language barrier but she wouldn’t have been able to release until he did.

The vice-like feeling around Kai’s member intensified by an amount unimaginable. Even through the water around them, he could feel her juices shoot out from her, where it splashed into the water. The huge desire to let out a primal howl of being claimed overwhelmed her. She needed to keep herself silent. Through pleasure-filled eyes, she looked and saw Kai’s hand now free from her clit. With her free paw, she pulled it close with Kai not resisting at all where she then clamped down, hard. 

Kai’s pleasure-filled train was amplified when he felt her biting into his hand. Not long after, he could feel the faintest of burns on his hand. With his orgasm dying down quicker than hers, he was able to open his eyes and see hers were tightly shut. Over time, her shaking had slowed down quite considerably, a sign she was slowing coming from her orgasm-induced high. When she could finally focus, she opened her eyes and looked back towards him. 

“That felt… great…” Kai panted. She leaned back slightly and licked his neck, an extremely happy sounding bark coming after. Kai slowly pulled himself off of her with his member sliding out. He felt her give one last shiver as he did. “Feel better, I hope?” he asked her as he tried to catch his breath. She nodded very quickly which made him incredibly happy. He could see their own juices mixing together in the water as it slowly fell from her ravaged backside. 

He then turned to the other two pokémon who were smiling appreciatively at him. He knew they were glad he was able and willing to help her. The both raised a claw up at him as if giving him a thumbs up. He couldn’t help but smirk at them as he stood up in the tub, the water running down his body. He quickly bent over and picked up Mythic in his arms and held her close by. She moved herself momentarily before she used his arms to stand on and hug him tightly, which he happily returned. “Thanks for being my first. It’s nice to know you trust me that much…” he told her. She nuzzled into his neck and cheek, returning the sentiment. He could feel her drenched tail wagging quickly, splashing water everywhere. “Come on. Let’s get you dried off. I don’t know about you but I’m very tired now and could really use a rest after that,” he said with a chuckle.

Nodding, Mythic jumped from his arms and onto the towel below. He reached down unplugged the drain then stepped out. Hope quickly jumped up on the counter and brought him his own towel after wrapping one around the canine. He patted her head thankfully as he began to dry himself. When he was dry enough, he looked to the counter and realized he completely forgot to bring himself a spare change of clothes. “Whatever. Guess I’ll get dressed in my room,” he mumbled out loud. He wrapped his towel around his waist and walked to the door, the three pokémon following him.

When they got back to his room, Kai looked out his window and saw the sun was setting. He had been in there much longer than he wanted. Mythic, Crim, and Hope all jumped up on his bed, the three of them taking their usual spots. He watched as Mythic patted the spot next to her where he slept the night before. With a chuckle, he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and shorts. Walking over to where he sat, he was surprised when she quickly got up and pulled at his towel then threw it to the ground next to him. Before he could react, she also grabbed the clothes out of his hands and threw them behind her.

“What are you doing that for?” he asked her. To answer him, she grabbed his hand with her maw and gently pulled him to the bed. When he was sitting, she climbed into his lap and pushed him backwards into his spot. She grinned when he figured out what she wanted. “You’re really not gonna let me get dressed first?” he asked her. She shook her head no as he felt Crim and Hope struggling to pull the blanket over the two. With a sigh and being too tired to fight her, Kai swung his legs up and rolled over. Almost immediately, she was in his arms again, just where she loved it.

“P-pix,” Crim mumbled as she brought Mythic his plush. He found it funny she liked to hold it like he used to. It was like he had upgraded from a fake pokémon to a real one - not that he was complaining. She immediately pulled it close to her and then gently gripped his hand with her maw and pulled that close as well. 

“I really hope you do want to stay… all of you. I don’t want to lose this…” he said with a yawn. Hope walked up and laid on the same pillow he was where she began to lick his head, coaxing him to sleep. It was so soothing and relaxing to feel Mythic against his bare body with no fear of judgement. While Hope licked at his head, he felt Mythic scoot closer where she gave her butt a playful wiggle against him. “...Really? We just did that. I thought being mated when in heat got rid of it?” he asked her. She immediately shook her head no. “...Wow. I guess you’re gonna be wanting to do that again later, huh?” he asked, to which he got another nod.

“Vee…” Hope spoke up again as she stopped her licks. Mythic looked up and nodded before she snuggled into him and closed her eyes. Again, Hope picked up her licking and, not long after, he felt Crim lay down against his back. Sandwiched between three beautiful pokémon, Kai could not have been any more comfortable. This was how it felt to live luxurious.

Closing his eyes, Kai was quickly overcome with the urge to sleep. In a matter of moments, he was out like a light.


End file.
